Black Dawn
by xxxwolfbanexxx
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn. This is the story of the years following the end of Breaking Dawn. It mostly focuses on Jacob and Nessie and the many obstacles they'll share in life. Better summary inside.
1. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead Part One

This story takes place a year after Breaking Dawn ends. It's essentially a Jacob/Reneesme story, but it will mainly have multiple point of views--mainly Jacob, Reneesme, Bella, and Edward. It will deal with the obstacles of the years to come, including friendships, romances, angst, happiness, laughter, loss, anger, and fears. I wont tell you anymore then that, except that the characters are as canon as can be.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Blue Moon

**When twilight drops her curtain down**

**And pins it with a star**

**Remember that you have a friend**

**Though she may wander far.**

--Anne of Green Gables:

Chapter XVII--A New Interest in Life

Chapter 1: Ding Dong The Witch is Dead (Part One)

Jacob's POV--

Sitting in the rocking chair in Nessie's room at the cottage, I watched her tiny form sleep. Her thrumming heart pitched and I saw a tiny smile take form on her lips.

Standing up, I made my way to her bed and kneeled next to her. Brushing a stray bronze curl from her pale peaches and cream face, I smiled down at my Reneesme.

It had been nearly a year since our lucky escape from the Volturi bloodsuckers clutches. It was now November and Nessie was just over a year old, though she looked to be seven years old.

I remembered that at this time last year we were all terrified about her accelerated growth. We didn't know if it would just all of a sudden slow down or speed up even more. We all thought she would be a wrinkly old woman by the time she was fifteen.

No one, besides Bella and Edward, could even understand the relief I felt when the other half-vamp from the south declared that her aging would be complete when she was roughly seven years old and still appear young.

Even with the threat of the red-eyed Italian leeches not even fifty yards away could stymie my enthusiasm to that news.

A patch of light filtered over Nessie and me, removing me from my thoughts. Looking over towards the door, I saw Bella silhouetted in the light.

"Jake," Bella greeted me, "We have to go across the river to Carlisle's."

"Why?" I demanded in a whisper, being careful not to wake Nessie though she slept like the dead. "Did Alice have a vision or something?" I unconsciously stood, hovering over Nessie, protectively.

Was she in danger again?

Bella sighed at my overly dramatic conclusion. "No, Jake. Alice didn't have a vision. Well…I don't think so anyway. All I know is that we've been called for a family meeting." She crossed the room and pulled Nessie out of bed without even jostling her. Nessie made no indication that she knew she was being moved.

"And why do I have to be there too? I could easily just watch Nessie," I replied, keeping my eyes on the tiny little girl.

"I don't know, Jacob, but Carlisle asked me to bring you over there," she replied with slight annoyance.

Groaning as I stretched, I blinked, trying to wake myself up more. I had been planning to go home and go to bed as soon as Bella and Edward got to the cottage, but now I knew it would be a lost cause.

"Jeez, Bella," I commented, "Why do you guys always have to do this sort of thing in the middle of the night? Staying true to form, huh?" I flashed her a wicked grin before she narrowed her eyes at me and stomped on my foot.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I reached down to readjust my big toe. I already felt the healing ache.

The quiet laughter of bells chiming echoed throughout the forest.

"Freaky, Bella," I said as we crossed the river to Carlisle's house, which I had dubbed 'The White House.'

Glancing at Bella I saw a satisfied look across her face. Though Bella has been a vampire for over a year, I still felt shocked every time I saw her. She was still Bella, only different.

Her hair was the same, though somehow shinier and she was the same height. She still had the same flaw in her lips, though I don't think it was ever a flaw. Back when I was in love with her I had found that her misshapen lips to be immensely attractive. Bella's face was practically the same, except more beautiful, which was odd. The shape of her eyes were also the same and when she talked and laughed I could sometimes hear her original voice underlying the bell chimes.

Bella's differences were high in number too. Though her eyes were the same the color wasn't. It was way freaky when I first saw her with those brilliant red eyes, but after a year they had cooled down to a somewhat normal golden color. Other then the eyes, she was very pale and immensely beautiful. Weirdly enough she had a slightly curvier body which I could only guess resulted because of her pregnancy. Thought the pregnancy was everything but normal her body did change to accommodate Reneesme. Bella was also overly dramatic now and smelly.

But all and all she was still the same Bella I knew and loved under all her stony skin.

Walking into The White House the smell of vampire stink burned my nose but I ignored it. After spending most of my time the last year around the stench it was now very easily ignored. I was almost immune to it now.

Wow, if I heard someone tell me that one day I'd get used to vampire stink a year ago I would have punched them and then told them to go smoke another joint.

Life is indeed strange.

Looking around, I saw that the front room was empty. Where were all the bloodsuckers? But after a quick sniff and a wince I realized they were all in the dining room.

Watching Bella lay Nessie on the couch with a kiss, I followed her to the dining room.

Just as I thought, they were all sitting around the huge oval table with Carlisle at the head.

The good news here was that I didn't find some poor human hog-tied on the table. Who knew if they were going to celebrate Thanksgiving early?

Smirking, I saw Edward roll his eyes at the ceiling, obviously overhearing my thoughts.

Taking a seat next to Alice and Bella, I looked up to the head of the table at Carlisle and said, "What's going on, Doc?"

Carlisle stood up and sighed. "Our time her in Forks is nearly over. It's time to move on." He looked into each of our faces as he said this and placed a hand on Esme's shoulder.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head at this statement. Jumping out of my chair, I began to shake in frustration and grief. Turning to glare at Edward, I growled. "You're taking Nessie away from me!" I roared.

"What do you expect _dog_. She'll be a lot better off being away from you and your fleas," Sounded Blondie's indignant voice.

Swiftly turning towards her, I growled, saying, "Shut up, Blondie! I wasn't talking to you!"

Carlisle and Edward both materialized at my side, both laying a hand on my arm.

"Jacob, calm down," Carlisle advised and then suddenly I was calm. I glared at Jasper who was also standing now. I knew he was using his freakish power and influencing my body. Gradually, I stopped shaking.

Peering over at Edward, I more calmly asked, "Are you taking her way from me, Edward?"

"That will be entirely up to you, Jacob," he answered. Glancing past Edward to Bella I saw she was smiling so I knew he was being serious.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms. Carlisle and Edward both backed off, but Jasper still looked alert as if he may have to spring into action at a moments notice.

"Where?" I asked Carlisle. A million questions popped up in my mind. Where? When? How? Why?

"Well, Jacob, we've been thinking about moving on to New Hampshire," Carlisle replied serenely.

I closed my eyes tightly. "Why so for away?"

This time Edward answered me. "Bella's already enrolled at Dartmouth and we already have houses there and I feel Bella is ready to join in normal activities again."

"When?" I growled.

"After the holidays," Carlisle replied.

Eyes flying open, I stared at the Doc in disbelief. "Why so soon?" I demanded with a groan.

"Jacob," Carlisle reasoned, "We've already out stayed Forks. We've been here for over five years. I'm already telling the hospital that I'm thirty-four when I look exactly like the age I was turned, twenty-three. People are growing suspicious. None of us are aging except for Reneesme and even then she can't go out in public because of her growth."

Though I didn't want to see reason, I did. Everything he said was absolutely true. The Cullen's should have left a year ago if I hadn't intervened. They were pushing their luck and to be honest Carlisle was right in saying that I wasn't aging either. In a few years I'd guess, people would be talking about the freakishly gigantic boys in La Push not aging. There were so many wolves in the area that within five to ten years there would probably be talk about us. Right now there was no talk about not aging because we were all still growing somewhat--well the younger members were--but with seventeen wolves in one area, someday we could expect a backlash. Even Sam, the oldest, would take years to even begin to control not phasing thus being able to age again.

And then there was Reneesme who really couldn't live and function in this area. Everyone knew the Cullen's here and Nessie grew so quickly. No one besides us, the Packs, Billy, Sue, the other imprints, and Charlie knew about her. But if the Cullen's moved to a bigger area she could have a somewhat normal childhood. Nessie has only been alive for over a year and the only places she's been allowed to go is La Push, First Beach, Charlie's, her homes and the surrounding forest. Nessie's never been to the park or a restaurant or a mall or a museum. She may be only one but she's physically seven and mentally way above that. She's bound to get antsy and curious and then someday even angry that she can't be like everyone else. She deserves to be in a place where she can come and go without any suspicion.

I nodded, saying, "I understand."

Carlisle exhaled loudly. "Good. Now to the details," he said. "First we should discuss the living arrangements. As you know we wont need much of a cover story when we move to New Hampshire. Some will be attending school. I will be working at the hospital and the rest of you can do as you please."

"Bella and I already have a house near campus. I purchased it after graduation, so we can live there with Reneesme," Edward said, but then he turned to Bella worriedly before adding, "That is if you want to?"

Bella took his hand and smiled warmly at him. "I want to."

Blondie spoke up next. "Emmett and I won't be joining everyone in New Hampshire right away. We're taking a holiday to travel Asia, but when we get back we'll find a place for ourselves." Though I expected Blondie to be happy to get away from me--from what I heard they traveled a lot--I saw that her expression was wary.

Ah…that was sweet, she was going to miss me, I sarcastically thought.

Edward let out a soft chuckle at my thoughts and everyone turned to look at him but he waved them off.

Glancing at Emmett when I heard him chuckle, I saw that he was looking at Blondie with a twinkle in his eyes. Obviously this wasn't so much a vacation as another honeymoon.

"Jasper and I will live with you and Esme," Alice piped up in her wind chime voice and Jasper silently nodded.

Carlisle smiled. "Okay. Very well, that's settled."

Wait! What? Where am I going to live? Lightly snorting, I shook my head. It figures though. Invite me along and then kick me to the curb.

"Now that that is settled, we can flesh out the details later. Can everyone leave the room besides Jacob, Edward, Bella, and Esme?" Carlisle inquired.

The ones that weren't named flitted out of the room to pursue their activities.

Sighing, I took a seat at the table again and gazed at the kind doctor expectantly. Edward and Bella moved closer to Carlisle and Esme and also sat down.

Carlisle gazed intently at me before asking, "Will you be moving with us, Jacob?"

I pulled a hand through my shaggy overlong hair. "Yes. I think I have to. I couldn't stand being away from Nessie for so long."

Carlisle nodded. "We understand that, but you should speak to your father and both packs before you truly decide."

"I've already decided, Doc."

"Either way just talk to them. You have many ties and responsibilities here unlike most of us," he commented.

At that statement, I glanced over at Bella to see a sadness on her face. I almost forgot that she had many ties here too. She had to say good-bye to Charlie and she did have many bonds with people, especially in my pack. This was hard for her too.

But unlike her, I had responsibilities here. I had my pack. What was I going to do about Seth, Embry, and Quil? Leah, my Second, wasn't even here anymore. She was attending college in San Francisco, so I couldn't leave her in charge. And what about Billy? He finally got Rachel home and now I'd be leaving him. Could I count on Rachel taking care of him? Would he understand why I was leaving?

Of course, he understood the bonds of imprinting and he adored Nessie, but could her understand why I'd move across the country with a bunch of vamps?

Either way, I'm going wherever Nessie's going.

"I'm still going," I stubbornly countered.

"Well, once you do speak to Billy, I'd like you to bring him here so we could speak to him about the details," Carlisle replied. "Now I'd like to discuss the living arrangements."

"Okay."

Esme smiled brilliantly and said, "We'd love for you to live with us once we move. You'll get your own bedroom and you can design it anyway you'd like."

Esme sounded so enthusiastic, I couldn't help but smile back at her. Through the past year I couldn't help but get close to her. She was so oddly warm and nurturing and I couldn't help but being reminded of my own mom. However, I still couldn't understand how vampires could have dimples.

"However," Carlisle continued for Esme, "If you live with us, you must finish high school and go to college."

"Yes," Edward voiced, "I'm not going to let my daughter be with a high school drop out."

Bella glared disapprovingly at her husband and smacked him in the chest.

"Hey! I'm not dropping out of anything. I'm in school and I'm all caught up on what I missed last fall. What do you think I was doing in summer school, knitting lil' booties?" I interjected.

"You're absolutely right, Jacob," Bella voiced. "You've been working so hard this past year. You've been going to school everyday now, keeping up your grades along with patrols and visiting us and taking care of Billy. I don't even know when you sleep." She eyed me worriedly. Probably looking for circles under my eyes.

"I'm fine," I told her, although I stifled a yawn.

Carlisle also eyed me critically. "This wont take much longer Jacob and then you can go home and sleep."

Glancing out the window, I saw that the sky was already lightening for dawn. "No need, Doc. I have school today. Wont have time to sleep. Go on."

"Very well. If you live with us you'll be our adoptive ward which means we need to procure illegal documents for you. We'll ship everything you own to New Hampshire and purchase the rest. And then since you'll be part of the family you'll have access to all of our bank accounts."

"Wait! What?" I demanded. "I don't want nor need your money. I can get a job."

Carlisle held up a finger. "Either way, it's yours."

"Jacob," Esme reasoned, "We want you to be as comfortable and happy as possible living with us. You shouldn't be burdened with a job. We have more then enough money to share with you. We actually have more then enough petty cash stashed away in this house for a family to live comfortably for at least a hundred years." Esme stood up and came over to hug me. "You're part of this family, Jacob. You'll have everything we have."

I hugged Esme back for a minute until Edward coughed lightly. Letting her go, I looked at Edward expectantly.

"Also, Jacob, you'll be free to come and go anytime. You can visit anyone, anytime as long as it doesn't interfere with anything else."

To be honest, I was a little touched by everyone's offer, though I didn't express any of it. Instead I gruffly said, "Er, thanks."

"When are you going to speak to your father?" Carlisle inquired.

I sighed. "Before school. Now, I guess. I shouldn't push this off."

"Well, you should go. Bring Billy here after school so we can talk to him."

"Sure, sure," I replied, standing up and walking to the living room. Going to where Nessie was sleeping on the sofa, I kneeled next to her, kissing her forehead, before making my way to the door. I was dead on my feet, but before I could get outside Bella had caught up to me.

Turning around, Bella caught me in a hug, saying, "You really are part of this family, Jake. Most of us feel that way. You're my best friend, my son. I love you." She reached up and pecked me on the cheek.

Kissing the top of her head, I said, "Thanks, Bells, honey. I'll see you later."

"Bye," she called as I left The White House.

Striding into the forest, I stripped off my sweats, tied them to the leather thong around my ankle and then I phased.

**Thank you all for reading, I hoped you enjoyed the first installment of my first chapter. Please read and review! I don't know how long it will take me to get each chapter uploaded, because I'm mostly doing this for fun and to improve my writing skills--can you say rut?--and I'm also writing my own novel. Some chapters will take longer to upload then others. If you like the story so far, stay tuned and please be patient. Thank you!**


	2. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead Part Two

**Sorry for all of the spelling errors. I'll spell check this time around!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or Breaking Dawn.**

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter 2: Ding Dong The Witch is Dead (Part Two)**

**Jacob's POV**

Galloping through the forest, claws digging into the earth, I replayed the whole evening in my head, knowing the others in my pack were also phased and listening.

I ended the replay and their shock was just a silent shout in my mind. Wordless questions.

_????_

Seth was the first one to get his bearings and speak. _You're leaving?_

_Yes,_ I answered. _As soon as the holidays are over I'll be gone._

_What's going to happen to us?_ Seth asked with a slight whine.

_Well, it's kind of obvious, isn't it, baby brother?_ Leah surprised me by saying. I had no idea she was listening. _Our fearless leader won't be leading us anymore._

_You don't know that, Leah, _I indignantly answered. _I don't even know that yet._

I rolled my eyes.

Leah also rolled her eyes. _How else are you going to do it then? I'm not coming home anytime soon. I'm doing really good here._

_Are you telling us that we might have to go back to Sam's pack?_ Embry inquired.

Running, I skidded to a halt when I saw Seth, Quil, and Embry blocking my path. They were all sitting on their haunches. I also took a seat on my haunches in front of them.

_I'm not sure yet, guys,_ I answered. _I have to look at all sides before I make a decision._

_I'm not going back to Sam, Jacob. I couldn't bear it,_ Leah voiced. I felt her fear in her words and thoughts.

_You wont have to either way. I told you before that _you_ would never have to go back to Sam, Leah._

_I'm just saying…_ Leah grumbled.

Gazing down at Quil, I wondered why he was being so quiet. Well, not quiet because I could here his thoughts, but they weren't as loud as the others. Flipping through his thoughts, I saw understanding and acceptance. He, of course, knew the sacrifices of imprinting better then anyone else besides me in my pack. If Claire had to move across the world he'd willingly follow. He also had no qualms about going back to Sam if that was what I decided.

_I'm not making any decisions now, _I repeated. _I still have a couple of months to decide. But right now I need to talk to my dad. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone yet until my dad knows and I speak to Sam._

_No problem-o, Boss,_ Seth replied with an incline of his head.

I sighed and got to my feet. Pointing my nose in the direction I was heading, I said, _See you guys at school! Talk to you later, Leah!_

_Bye, Jake,_ Leah thought.

Feeling them all phase back, I thought about Leah. She's been gone from La Push since August and surprisingly I missed her. Though we wouldn't admit it to anyone or each other we had become pretty good friends. Ever since she joined my pack she had become happier and uncharacteristically considerate to me. And ever since she moved to California she's been almost ecstatic. She's been excelling in school, meditating, and doing yoga. She's calmer, happier, and she's controlling her wolf a lot better then she did before she left, though she still phases everyday.

I was actually very happy for her.

God, if only I could have heard myself think these things a little over a year ago. I swear the world got sucked into some kind of black hole and now we were living in some kind of bizarre-o world.

Stopping at the edge of the forest next to my house, I phased back into my human form and slipped on my sweats. Striding into the house I found Billy at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

Looking up at me, I asked, "Do you have a minute to talk, dad?"

Billy's face turned grave for a second before answering me, "Sure, kid. But why don't you get dressed and we can talk over breakfast?"

I nodded my head and breathed out a silent sigh of relief as I walked into my room. I still wasn't sure how I'd broach the topic of my leaving. What was I going to say? _Hey, dad! I'm packing up and moving across the country with a bunch of bloodsuckers! I'm sorry that I have to leave you all alone, but I can't leave my half-vampire hybrid imprint!_ Jeez, that sounded so lame, even though it was the truth.

Sighing, I went to my clothes and perused the few choices I had. Even though I hated shopping and stuff like that, I had to admit that I was running out of options. After all, I couldn't really go to school in only sweats, especially in November. But it was really too hard finding options for me. It's not like we have a Big n' Tall store in La Push.

Pulling on the only pair of jeans I owned that fit, a white tank top, and my coat, I headed out to meet my dad, even though I still had no idea what to say to him.

Making myself a bowl of cereal, I took a seat at the table across from him. I didn't look at him the whole time.

"What's on your mind, son?" Billy asked in his gravelly voice.

Looking up at him, I just decided to go with the whole truth, even though it probably wasn't very subtle. "The Cullen's are leaving and I'm going with them," I deduced.

Billy sighed, looked down at his bowl, and the looked back up at me. "I knew this was coming," he muttered. "But I understand why you have to leave."

"You do?" I asked, almost choking on my cereal, in surprise.

Billy laughed his rumbling laugh. "Son, you're a man and though you have responsibilities here, you should be allowed to do and go wherever you want as long as you think through this clearly."

"You understand and you're not mad?"

"No," he replied. "But you have to promise me that you'll stay in touch and visit as often as possible."

"No problem there," I said. "I plan to visit as much as possible."

Billy looked down at the table for a second and then back at me before asking, "So where are they going?"

I sighed and cringed. "New Hampshire."

Billy only nodded and then frowned. "Have you told Sam about this yet? I'm sure he'll want to know right away that the Cullen's are leaving and that you'll be going with. Plus, I'm sure there will be a lot of ecstatic people out there to hear this news. The tribe is pretty frustrated in not knowing if more vampires will turn up in the area again. Seventeen wolves is a lot to deal with without worrying about more to come. We're worried that we're running out of teenagers." He chuckled at the last part, though this topic was serious.

Last year when the Cullen's were rallying witnesses we saw a whole werewolf population boom within only a month. Originally there was only ten of us, but within the month seven more teens turned when they shouldn't have. The youngest wolf was actually only thirteen years old, and he only turned thirteen this past summer. We also saw the change of two more girls and we couldn't even explain that. It was weird enough when Leah changed, we didn't understand it at all, but with two more…it was complicated. And we had really hoped that no more would change and luckily our hopes came true. Although, we knew if anymore bloodsuckers turned up there would be a greater chance of another boom.

"I know," I replied.

"You should get to school now, kid. We can talk about this later," Billy rumbled.

"Sure, sure," I answered in my patronizing way. Standing up, I picked up my bag and was about to leave the house before I remembered. Turning back to Billy, I added, "By the way, Carlisle and Esme want to speak to you today after school at The White House."

Billy looked up at the ceiling, sighed and said, "Okay. I'll be ready to leave when you get back then."

"Thanks. Bye, dad!" I called as I shut the door and then climbed into my Volkswagen rabbit.

Starting the engine and driving to school, I sighed a sigh of relief. That was easier then I thought it would be.

___________________________________________________________________________

After school that day, I made a quick detour, found Sam and discussed everything before I picked up Billy.

Sam seemed a bit disgruntled that I was leaving, but he understood that I had to be where Reneesme was. We also discussed the implications this would have on the Packs. He agreed that he would take on the extra responsibilities of my pack until I moved closer to home, though he wasn't too happy about this. I mean, who would want fourteen wolves in your head? Four was enough for me. Other then that we came to a firm agreement.

Arriving to The White House, I helped Billy get out of the car and into his wheelchair and then rolled him up the ramp--Esme added the ramp a while back for him--to the house.

In the house, I found that it was empty except for Carlisle and Esme sitting on the sofa. Wheeling Billy over to them, Esme stood up and gave me a hug. Embarrassed, I glanced down at Billy to see that his expression was a mix of confusion and slight disgust.

Sitting down on the sofa next to Billy, Carlisle addressed Billy, "Thank you for coming here and for being so understanding…"

For the next hour, they discussed the details of my leaving. From when I'd be able to visit La Push when I was gone, what this would mean to the Packs, what responsibilities I'd have to maintain if I live with them, and to the illegal documentation they'd need to procure for when I leave.

They also discussed that they would provide for me and that I must go to school and then to college.

When they got to the topic of giving me money, I felt a bit disgruntled. I didn't want there money. I was a self-efficient individual. I worked for everything I got during my life and I didn't think that would change. I didn't like to think of myself as charity. Of course, growing up money was tight, especially after my mom died and Billy's diabetes got worse and he had to be subjected to a wheelchair, but we never starved.

Even if the Cullen's wouldn't let me get a job once we were in New Hampshire, I'd make sure that I'd work for every cent they gave me, even if that meant mowing the lawn.

After the meeting was over, I drove Billy home. On the way back to La Push, I saw a bon fire being erected on a cliff top down at First Beach. I wondered what that was about. Glancing at Billy, I knew he saw it too and he was piercing his lips in annoyance.

Helping Billy inside, I discarded my car and phased into my wolf form. As soon as I started running to the cottage, I heard roars of outrage in my head though it was too jumbled to make out.

In my head, I saw Seth, Quil, and Embry flying into a frenzy trying to make it to each other in the part of the woods where we met at this morning.

Digging my paws into the ground, I changed course and pushed myself faster to join them.

_What happened? What's going on?_ I demanded fiercely as I met up with them.

At my words, the frenzy fizzled out, but the anger in their heads remained, still making it hard to focus on their thoughts.

Seth was the first one to speak up. _Sam's pack,_ was all he said, though this thought trembled with anger. His fur stood on end. It was weird to see Seth so angry.

_What about Sam's pack?_

_They're celebrating the news, _Quil replied. _They're ecstatic that the Cullen's will be leaving._

_What? All of them?_ I asked.

_No,_ they all echoed together.

_Tell me everything, _I ordered, though it wasn't an Alpha command.

Seth was the one that launched into the story. _We were out patrolling a little while ago and we made a sweep that led us to First Beach and we saw some of the wolves from Sam's pack getting all rowdy. They were partying. We were about to change back cuz' our shift was over and join them but then we heard why they were getting all rowdy. They were celebrating the news about the Cullen's leaving. We didn't even get a chance to confront them cuz' you phased and then we left and headed here._

Growling, I asked, _Who was all there?_

_Everyone besides Sam, Paul, and Jared, _Embry answered.

Seth pawed the ground in frustration. _Ugh! This is wrong! The Cullen's are our friends._

I sighed and shook my head. _It doesn't matter. The younger members never got the chance to befriend them. They are too young and naïve, they blame them for what happened to them. End of story._

_But it does matter, Jake, _Seth whined. _The Cullen's are good._

_Seth, I'm just as angry about this as you, but we can't do anything about the bon fire. They have there opinions. Just leave them be._

_That's not all they're celebrating, Jacob, _Quil reluctantly thought.

_What else are they celebrating ,Quil?_ But there was no need for him to answer because I saw why.

Me.

They were celebrating because I was also leaving.

Why?

_I'm sorry man, but they don't like you, _Embry stated. _They think that you're a leech lover. But don't take it personally, they don't like any of us. They think we're all traitors. They actually don't even like Sam, Jared, and Paul, either._

Rolling my eyes, I said, _Well that's great. But it doesn't concern me. I don't care what those pups think of me or the Cullen's. I have to leave._

Running away from them, I ran to Bella's cottage. Once there, I phased into my human form and slipped on my sweats that I had changed into after school.

Walking into the cottage without knocking, I saw that Edward was standing, looking angry, and that Bella was sitting on the couch with Reneesme looking distressed.

"Jacob!" Reneesme cried, as she leapt off the couch and into my arms.

Giving her a tight hug and kissing her forehead, I said, "Hey, Nessie, I've missed you!"

She giggled before placing her palm on my face and giving me a replay of her day. I saw that they told Nessie that we were moving soon. She had cried, until they reassured her that I was coming with. The last image was that of her parents and ended with a question mark. What was going on?

Peering past Nessie to Edward, I stated, "So I assume you already know about the celebrations?"

Edward nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, we just got a call from Charlie telling us about the disturbances."

Charlie may not know about vampires, but he knew about the wolves and the feud that had existed between the tribe and the Cullen's for a long time. Obviously, he's been getting calls about the disturbances as he was Chief of police.

I sighed, though I was very angry. I began to shake, but Nessie's presence calmed me down. "Don't let it get to you guys. They're not only celebrating your departure, but mine as well," I replied in a tight voice.

Bella got up with a sympathetic look on her face. Materializing next to me, she caught me into a hug, and said, "I'm so sorry, Jake."

"No, I'm sorry," I replied. "But the ones that our celebrating aren't even our friends. It's Sam's pack, but he's not involved or Paul or Jared. It's just a bunch of stupid kids…the newcomers. They just don't understand much. Just don't think too much about it."

"I'm still sorry, though," Bella replied.

"No worries," I answered. "I'm just a little annoyed. It's been a difficult and long day." Looking down at Nessie still in my arms, I added with a smile, "But it just got better."

**Thank you all for reading the last installment of chapter one! I hope it was entertaining for you all! Please read and review! I should have the next chapter up either Thursday or Friday.**


	3. Don't Look a Gift Horse in its Mouth

**Disclaimer: I am not the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter 3--Lesson 1--Don't Look a Gift Horse in its Mouth**

**Jacob's POV**

"Alice! Leave me the hell alone!" I snarled, moving away from the tiny leech.

"Oh, come on…" Alice pouted, "It will only take a minute.

I groaned.

It was Saturday morning and I was at The White House. As soon as I had arrived this morning I knew it was the biggest mistake of my life. Alice was on a rampage.

I had hoped to be in and out this morning, just long enough for Nessie to change into the new dress that Alice had bought for her and be off with Bella and Nessie to Charlie's, but no just luck followed.

As soon as I had opened the door, Alice had practically tackled me.

"Alice, I'm not going to let you measure me so back off!" I exclaimed. I was getting really annoyed at the tiny vamp.

She put her hands on her hips and glared up at me. "Jacob," she warned, "You're part of the family now, it's time for you to start looking the part. No more cut-off sweats!"

"I wouldn't go that far…" Blondie retorted, obviously miffed that Alice had called me family and she thought other-wise. I couldn't blame her on that. I wasn't a vampire.

Turning, I glared at her. "Hey Blondie, what does a blonde and a beer bottle have in common?" I asked. Refusing to look at me, I continued on, "They're both empty from the neck up!"

Blondie rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and focused very intently on the TV, not commenting.

Edward chuckled and Emmett covered up a laugh with a fake cough--very convincing since vampires cough--looking sheepish. Jasper had a smile on his face from where he sat behind a book.

"Please, Jacob…I promise that I'll keep your style in mind…well, omitting the sweats, anyway." Her eyes were all wide and earnest looking, like a puppy.

"Just let her, man," Emmett voiced, "You don't want to wake up in the middle of the night with her touching you in all the wrong places, right?" He laughed boomingly, obviously imagining the scenario.

Bella laughed. "You wont be able to stop her, trust me on that one." She rolled her eyes though I saw the relief on her face that she wasn't the one being measured.

Nessie sighed in my arms and touched her palm to my face. She showed me the many times she had to stand still, being measured and then she tied it into the many times Alice and Rosalie dressed her up like a doll. The vision portrayed impatience and annoyance, but acceptance.

"Just close your eyes and go to your happy place," Bella advised. "That's what I do."

I sighed and set Nessie down. She ran and leapt into Edward's arms. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Fine, shortie, but make it fast and don't buy me anything patsy looking," I amended.

Alice smiled brightly, excitement filling her eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You wont regret this!" She wrapped her arms around my waist and then in the next second she has a measuring tape in hand and measuring me.

"I better not," I grumbled as she forced my arms away from my body. But one look at Emmett told me I would definitely regret this for the rest of my life.

Sighing, I closed my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth waiting for Alice to finish.

Eyes snapping open at Alice's hands running up my leg, I swatted her away, saying, "Hey! You don't get to go there!"

Everyone in the room cracked up, even Blondie cracked a tight smile.

"No need," Alice replied, "I already have your measurements."

Raising my eyebrows at Bella, I asked in a whine, "Can we leave now?"

Bella laughed and nodded.

Jumping out of Edward's arms after another kiss, Nessie ran outside. Chasing after her, we climbed into Bella's red Ferrari.

Revving the engine, Bella turned to me and said, "Congrats, Jake! You are now officially part of the family."

"How's that?" I inquired, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Alice is finally dressing you," she joked, though I knew she was being serious.

I sighed and cringed. "Is that all it takes to be a Cullen?" Though I really didn't want to became a _Cullen_ or a _Hale_. I wanted to stay a _Black._

"Pretty much." She nodded.

Silent for a few minutes, I finally asked, "Bells? How do you deal with the money and the gifts? It's like they're shoving it down my throat. I mean, I found a thousand dollars shoved into my wallet this morning. I'm not even living with you guys yet."

Bella cringed. "You found that already, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah…who the hell did it?" I demanded.

Shaking her head, she said, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me," I countered.

"Jasper."

I guffawed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Bella turned very serious and looked at me. "He likes you, you know. Even if he doesn't show it, he does. He's always been kind of quiet."

Huh?

Shaking that off, I asked, "So how do you deal with it?"

"Just accept it," she replied. "You know I hate the kinds of gifts they get me…too expensive…to extravagant. I prefer homemade gifts better, as you know,"--she lifted up her wrist to show me the wolf charm I had made her for her graduation--, "But I've learned to keep my mouth shut and accept it. They never give up. Plus, they've accumulated millions of dollars over the last century and mainly because of Alice."

"What's Alice doing?"

Bella laughed. "She can predict trends in the stock market."

I rolled my eyes. So Bella is trying to tell me that I should keep my mouth shut and accept that they have plenty of money to throw away.

No wonder they have houses everywhere and extravagant toys. I mean, they have technology in their house that I've never even heard of.

"So…I should just shut up?"

"Exactly," she mused and then jokingly added, "And you get to deal with us and our pricey indulgences for the rest of eternity." She glanced back at Nessie with a slight smile.

I groaned.

"Actually, Jake, I'm surprised with you."

"Why's that?" I asked, confused.

Bella chuckled. "Well, the old Jacob would have found that money and would have went on a rampage trying to reveal who did it and then would have punched the culprit."

I glared at Bella. "I'm still the old Jacob."

She sighed and took hold of my hand. "I know that, Jake. It's just that you've grown up so much this past year and a half. I'm proud of you."

Pulling into Charlie's driveway, I turned to Bella and asked, "Does Charlie know that you're leaving?"

Her eyebrows pulled together anxiously. "Yeah, he knows," she answered. "I told him last night."

"How did he take it?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "He really didn't react. You know how he doesn't show his emotions very often…but I could tell that he was upset, though oddly happy that I was finally going off to school and an Ivy League one at that." She rolled her eyes. "I promised him that we'd visit on holidays and that we'd keep in touch." Sighing, she looked over at the house. "At least I don't have to worry _too_ much about him now that he has Sue. He wont starve, anyway."

Yeah, Charlie and Sue. That was weird enough to think about. I would have never thought that they'd ever be together, but they were. I'd have to admit, though, that if they ever got married it would be funny. The vampires father and the werewolves mother tying the knot. It would be pretty dysfunctional.

In retrospect, however, maybe it was meant to be. I'm not much for existential thought, but ever since Nessie's birth I've thought about fate. I believed it wasn't mere coincidence that brought Bella here to Edward and me or coincidence that he left and then came back. If Edward had never left, I believed that Bella and I would have never gotten close. Of course, I still would have turned into a werewolf, but if all the past events didn't happen, there would probably been a great chance that I would have never seen or met Renesmee.

Maybe there was a bigger purpose on why I imprinted on Nessie, a half-human half-vampire hybrid? And maybe there was a purpose on why Harry Clearwater passed away and Sue and Charlie getting together?

Were the vampires and werewolves getting tied together?

That would be pretty screwed up.

Shaking my head from all of these uncharacteristic thoughts, I followed Bella and Nessie to the house.

Charlie met us on the porch with a huge smile on his face. I was bombarded by the scent of lunch cooking. I was starving and Sue was an excellent cook.

"Grandpa!" Nessie cried, running into his arms.

Nessie had finally gotten over the aversion of not speaking in front of Charlie a few months ago. Though she kept it to a minimum. She talked often to him, of course, but she kept most of her intelligence on the DL.

Pulling back from the hug, Charlie held Nessie back at arms length and looked her over. "Still growing like a weed, I see, huh?"

Nessie blushed and giggled.

Charlie has also gotten over the shock at Nessie's accelerated growth.

"Where is my son-in-law, today?" Charlie asked Bella, standing erect.

Bella smiled, saying, "He had some errands to run today."

Charlie nodded before turning to me. "How are you doing, Jacob? I heard about the reasons behind the bon fires…" he trailed off with an angry tightness around his eyes.

Though Charlie had no idea about vampires, he's learned an awful lot about werewolves this past year. He never liked getting too much information about the supernatural, but seeing as his best friend was Billy and his girlfriend was Sue, things involuntarily slip when you don't have to be too secretive.

He knew about the packs and he also knew about Seth and Leah.

For God's sake, he's witnessed us all phase at one time or another. Like Leah. Before Leah left for school, she had become aware that Sue and Charlie were in a relationship. She had become so angry that she had exploded into her wolf form. Luckily for Sue and Charlie that they were all outside and Leah had ran away right before she phased.

It was actually hilarious seeing the look on Charlie's face when he witnessed this, because at that point the had no idea Sue's children could turn into horse-sized wolves. For all anyone knew at the time, he probably thought I was the only one.

After that episode, though, he had demanded some limited answers like the logistics of the whole thing. So he found out about who were all werewolves and he got a censored version of our history, omitting the vampires, of course. He was told there was a catalyst in for why there were shape shifters in the area but he didn't want _those_ details, which was a great relief, because if her knew about vampires and the Italian leeches ever found out, he would be sentenced to die one way or another.

Edward did explain that the foreign vamps would probably turn him, though, because he was Bella's father. Asked why, Edward finally revealed that he really couldn't get a read out of Charlie's thoughts, except disjointed words and just the tenor of them. And the bad thing was that the Italian leeches already knew this. If given a reason…well, it wouldn't be anything good happening on that front, because obviously Charlie could be another strong shield. Of course, his would definitely work different from Bella's, but we had no doubt that it would probably be almost as strong.

After all of this was revealed and Bella had cooled down, they all sat together and playfully mused about what his powers could be. Even I had to admit it would be interesting. But hopefully we'd never have to know first hand. I think the farthest we'd go would to get Eleazar here and read him.

But despite the facts that Charlie's knowledge of the supernatural was only limited to shape shifters and that he finally accepted me and the others, he will probably undoubting learn about vampires someday, even if it took him years and finally realized his daughter wasn't aging.

Emerging out of my thoughts, I smiled at Charlie and said, "I'm doing good, despite what happened last night, but those kids were idiots. They don't understand much and they don't really know me or the Cullen's."

Charlie chuckled and muttered, "Blunt as always," which I probably wasn't meant to hear. Turning down to Nessie, he said, "Lets go inside and see if lunch is ready."

Going inside, with Nessie chattering away, we found Sue in the kitchen. The smell of garlic, tomato sauce, cheese, chicken, and basil filled my senses and my stomach growled.

Bella laughed quietly at the sound. "Sorry, Jake, that you had to deal with Alice, which made you miss breakfast."

I patted my stomach and grinned. "S'all good. Now I have more room for Sue's cooking."

"You always have room, you bottomless pit," Bella cracked.

"Hey, guys!" Came Seth's enthusiastic voice as he entered the room.

"Uncle Seth!" Nessie practically shrieked as she let go of Charlie's hand and sprinted into Seth's arms with a laugh.

Seth chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. Nessie blushed, ducked her head, and jumped out of his arms and into mine.

We spent the rest of the afternoon at Charlie's eating, talking, laughing, and watching the baseball game.

When we got back to The White House, Nessie was cuddled up in my lap, sleeping. Walking into the house, no one was present besides Edward who was playing the piano.

He stopped playing once we entered he room, stood and embraced Bella, kissing her softly. "Welcome home," he murmured. After a minute, he turned to me and asked, "Hey, Jacob, can you take a look at the Volvo? I think the transmission is going but I need a second opinion.

"No problem," I replied, giving Nessie over to Edward after kissing her forehead. "Do you want me to take a look now?"

"Yes, that would be great," he answered, following me through the door and outside to the garage.

On the way there I wondered where the rest of the Cullen's were. Why couldn't Blondie take a look at his granny car? Maybe they were out hunting?

Walking into the garage, I found the Cullen's standing around. Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, and Edward yelled, "Surprise!"

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I turned to Edward and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Edward smiled and pointed. "Look."

Looking where he indicated, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Directly behind the Cullen's sat a sleek black car with a large silver bow on it. "Holy shit," I gasped.

Esme came over and hugged me. "It's all for you," she muttered in my ear.

"W-what…how?" I stammered.

Bella walked up next to me and laid a hand on my arm. "It's the car you'll be using in New Hampshire."

"But I have a car." Getting over my shock, I turned angrily to Edward and demanded, "What the hell did you do?"

Emmett laughed his booming laugh, interrupting what Edward was about to say. "Just take the damn car, Jacob. You'll need and awesome car to go with your cover story anyway."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I nodded and stepped forward. As I did that the rest of the Cullen's flitted out of the garaged, besides Edward and Bella and Nessie, who was now awake in Edward's arms after the commotion, looking satisfied with themselves.

Running a hand along the hood I looked at the make and model.

Almost gaping like a fish, I turned to Edward and asked, "You got me an Aston Martin Vantage?"

"Yes," he replied, I saw in your head how much you liked my Vanquish. But keep in mind that I get to borrow this car whenever I want." He ended in a chuckle.

"Deal," I breathed. Turning back to them, I beamed, saying, "Thank you." Pausing, I furrowed my eyebrows and added, "But keep in mind that I'll get back at you for this."

Though I was awed by the car and I was taking Bella's advise to keep my mouth shut, I was still a little pissed that they spent all this money on me. I was happy enough with my Rabbit.

Nessie laughed and jumped out of Edward's arms and into mine. Pressing her palm to my face, she said with her thoughts, _I'm glad you're staying with me._

Kissing her head, I replied, "I'm happy to be with you too."

_We're going to be together forever, aren't we, Jacob?_

"Yes, forever," I firmly answered with a smile.

**Sorry this story is going a little slow, but it's just starting. I just wanted to establish the changes that has occurred in the last year and the relationships that has grown. And as you noticed Jacob is a little less sarcastic, because as Bella pointed out, he has grown up, plus the influence of Nessie has calmed him a bit. Also, sorry that I haven't put too much Jacob and Nessie interactions in so far, but the next chapter will be nothing but them.**

**I also want to put out there that I won't do too much Nessie POV's in until the second part of this story when she's older. You'll see a couple in here probably in the beginning, but I'm not too sure yet.**

**Please stay tuned and Read and Review. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. I promise you that it will get even better and a lot funnier.**


	4. Promises I'll Never Break

**Disclaimer--I do not own Twilight.**

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter 4--Promises I'll Never Break**

**Jacob's POV--**

Collapsing on the couch at the cottage, I was exhausted. It was only Wednesday, but I felt like the walking dead, literally a zombie. I've gotten a grand total of four hours of sleep since Monday and now I was watching Nessie while Bella and Edward hunted.

I had really thought things would have let up after the Italian leeches left, but they didn't. Two weeks after they left I went back to school, which meant I had to catch up on my missing semester and keep my grades up and with that I had patrols and pack responsibilities and splitting up my time between family and Renesmee's. Nothing has let up at all. I didn't even get much of a summer break because I was in summer school. I was really spread too thin. The only good thing in my life was Nessie.

Yawning and rubbing my eyes, I couldn't help but anticipate the move to New Hampshire and that was strange enough in itself. To think, I'm getting excited to live in a vampire's crypt, even though now I considered them family for the most part, well…except for Blondie. But once I get there most of my responsibilities will be left behind. I'll finally be able to get a full nights sleep. The only responsibilities I'll have in New Hampshire is school, keeping in contact with everyone here, Nessie, and whatever chores I do. In truth, it'll be the life.

Sitting up, I peered at Nessie who was sitting at the coffee table, studying. The whole surface was covered with books and papers.

"What are you studying today, sweetie?" I asked with an amused smile.

She looked up at me and grinned. "Today is Trigonometry, Japanese, and the rise and fall of the Roman Empire."

Putting a hand to my chest in mock astonishment, I jokingly said, "Jeez, Ness! You're only one and you're a genius. If you didn't look like you're seven you could move on to graduate school by spring!" I paused and sheepishly grinned, "I know I'll never be as smart as you, even if I live a thousand years."

She giggled and ducked her head. Under her breath I heard her say, "But you are smart."

Maneuvering my way around the table, I took a seat behind her and hugged her to my chest in appreciation, but I was frowning down at her books. I had never agreed with Edward and Bella about teaching Nessie so soon. At this time in her life she should be playing with other kids, going to second grade, jumping rope, and playing hop-scotch. But she wasn't normal and she was only one, not seven. Plus, Nessie was too curious for her own good. Last spring we had discovered that she was secretly reading Carlisle's medical journals and Jasper's war texts and math volumes and Edward's language companions. However, the most astonishing matter was that she had kept it all out of her mind from Edward for two months. Either way, Edward and Bella had decided to start home schooling her.

I remembered back when I was a curious kid. Back when my mom was alive, my dad could fully walk, and Rachel and Rebecca were both at home. I was a smart kid who was overly curious about everything and often getting myself into trouble because of that curiosity. I used to read everything I laid my hands on--including my sisters diaries--and being an active participant in anything tribal related. I had even learned Quileute early on, even before I went to school. But when my mom died in her car accident and soon after my dad's diabetes got the worse of him resulting for him to be confined in a wheelchair, I stopped caring so much. I emerged myself into cars and taking care of Billy. The only thing that stayed the same was my grades. Then Bella showed up and became my best friend. I wanted to spend every second with her and so my grades fell hard and then the wolf happened and I nearly flunked out of school.

The funny thing was that no one, besides myself and Billy, knew that. Maybe Edward knew though. I guess no one even suspected because of my smart-ass demeanor.

Billy used to joke about how I got my moms looks and brains, but his sense of humor and attitude.

Maybe once I'm in New Hampshire I could get back to things I used to enjoy. I was fairly content with everything these days. Maybe I could read a book and start rebuilding cars again? Though now that I have the Vantage and the Rabbit I didn't need anymore cars. Maybe I could rebuild cars and sell them? Make a profit?

Though right now it seemed I didn't need any money. On Monday, I found another thousand dollars in my wallet and again today. Of course, I haven't spent anything. I had planned to give it back to Jasper, but what I learned from the Cullen's was that they don't take no for an answer. I knew from what Bella said was that I could give it back but expect to have your money tripled the next day. So I decided that before I leave, I'll give the money I acquired to Rachel to help Billy out with things. I knew if I gave the money directly to Billy he'd probably rip it up, so I thought Rachel would be my best bet. I only had to tell her not to tell Billy.

"Are you almost done?" I asked Nessie.

I waited for only a minute until she was done reading. Slamming the book closed, she said, "Now I am."

I chuckled. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Nessie turning around in my lap and placed her hand on my cheek. I saw the two of us vegging out on the couch, eating junk food and watching a movie.

"Deal," I agreed when her vision was over. "Why don't you clear off the table and pick out a movie while I get us something to eat?"

She nodded eagerly. Going into the kitchen while she raced around the living room, I rummaged through the cupboards and fridge.

During the last year we had finally found foods that Nessie actually liked. She loved any and all sweets, except for fruit, and really salty things too. She was particularly fond of all junk food, her favorite was pizza. Other then that, she liked eggs, bread, and ironically garlic.

Carlisle had a feeling that the reason she liked these things is because most of them had a lot of taste to them and that Nessie's taste buds were actually a bit weaker then a humans. We didn't have any conclusion as to why Nessie liked less seasoned stuff like eggs and bread, though.

We all knew her eating habits were bad, but we were just relieved that she was eating something besides blood. Plus, it wasn't like she was going to get clogged arteries. The blood she drank made her immensely healthy.

Gathering together some food, I made my way to the living room and unloaded the supplies on the clean coffee table. Nessie was already on the couch, remote in hand, and unnecessarily a blanket in her lap. Chuckling lightly, I took a seat next to her and pulled her close.

"So what are we watching tonight?" I asked her.

She grinned up at me, showing me her perfect, sharp, white teeth. "Titanic," she simply answered.

I groaned. "Again?"

"Yes, again," she replied, trying to imitate my deep voice.

I laughed and mussed her hair, saying, "Well, I'll watch whatever you want. Though I preferred your Disney phase to your tragic romance phase."

"Don't worry," she answered, "We can make fun of the movie if it makes you feel better?"

"Deal," I said, handing her a spoon as a peace offering. She played the movie as I opened up a tub of ice cream.

Pigging out on ice cream, brownies, soda, and chips we watched the very long movie together and remarking on it.

"Can you imagine daddy dressed like that in his human life?" Nessie asked with a giggle, pointing out the clothes. "And him bowing and kissing hands and being polite all the time? All that gentlemanly stuff?"

"What are you talking about?" I answered with a mock serious attitude. "He still curtsies and kisses hands!"

She swatted me with her spoon. "No he doesn't!"

"He's still a prude though." I laughed as Nessie glared at me before cracking up.

We continued to watch the movie after a few minutes of laughing.

Once we got to the par where Rose and Jack were dancing in third class and then Rose stood on the tips of her toes, Nessie burst out laughing, pausing the movie.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"That!" She replied, pointing at the toes displayed on the screen.

I frowned, confused. "Why is that funny?"

"Because it's so easy and they make it out to be hard." She demonstrated the situation easily, proving her point.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Ness, _that_ is very hard for most humans to do."

She looked up at the ceiling in thought and said, "Huh?"

When she wasn't looking at me anymore, I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. Times like these made me feel immensely sad for Nessie. She was half-human and shared some vulnerability, but she didn't know what it was like to be human. I would never change her if I could, but it was sad that she couldn't embrace that side of her. She was so very rarely around real humans, that she really didn't understand these things. She may be very smart, but she still shared the naïve mind of a seven year old.

Movie proceeding we made fun of the movie some more until the drawing scene where I made Nessie skip, including the next couple of scenes.

When the movie was over, Nessie yawned while saying, "I like this movie a lot but why do they have to keep saying each others names all the time?"

"Don't know," I yawned back. Cuddling up in my arms, I added, "I can't wait until you're older and I can show you some of my favorite movies and we can laugh at them."

"Me too."

It was actually pretty hilarious that Edward wouldn't let Nessie watch anything with violence and bad language. Nessie slaughters animals on a weekly basis and she was around rotten language all the time. The wolf packs had pretty lousy language and so did Emmett.

Closing my eyes with Nessie at my side, we were quiet for a few minutes. Finally, she spoke up. "Jacob, why are you coming with us to New Hampshire? You have so many responsibilities here."

"You know why," I responded. "I'd miss you too much. You know you're my imprint." And she did know, except for the detail about how we will eventually fall in love with each other.

"Yes, I know," she commented. "And I'd miss you too much also." She paused and thought about something. "Would you miss momma and daddy too?"

"Yeah, I would," I answered. "Bella and I have been best friends for a long time and though Edward and I have had our differences in the past we're friends now also."

I looked over at her to see a mischievous look spread across her lips.

"Would you miss auntie Rose, too?" She slyly asked.

Playfully growling, I flipped her down on her back on the couch, so I was hovering over her. Giving her a fierce look, I suddenly grinned wickedly before attacking her with tickles.

Laughing and shrieking, she wiggled away from me after a couple of minutes, running away. Leaping up from the couch, I began to chase Nessie around the small cottage. Cornering her, I snatched her up in my arms and flung her over my shoulder, spinning a few times, all the while listening to her tinkling laugh. Walking back into the living room, I took Nessie in my arms and fell back onto the sofa, laughing.

After a few minutes, we calmed down. Turning to Nessie, I asked slyly, "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, right?" She asked. I nodded as she said, "Nothing, I think."

"Great!" I replied. "Because you're coming to First Beach with me."

Nessie propped herself up on her elbow, looking at me. "What's at First Beach?"

"A bunch of us our celebrating Thanksgiving in a very non-traditional way down there tomorrow. There's going to be a ton of food, games, drinks, and a bon fire. It's not going to rain, but it's supposed to be cloudy, however fairly and unseasonably warm. It should be fun." I shrugged.

Appearing very interested, Nessie asked, "Who's going to be there?"

I began ticking off my fingers. "Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Rachel and Paul, Seth, Embry, Quil and Claire, Billy, Sue, Charlie, Old Quil…" I trailed off.

Nessie beamed. "I'd love to go! I'll ask momma and daddy as soon as they get back!"

I laughed. "No need. I already told them about it on Monday and they said yes, and even more the Cullen's were very hesitantly invited."

She hugged me in excitement. "Who's all coming from the family?"

"Bella and Edward, Carlisle and Esme, Alice, and Emmett," I replied.

"Why isn't auntie Rose and Jasper not coming?" She pouted.

I sighed. "You know how Blondie is…" I rolled my eyes, "And Jasper doesn't feel very comfortable in going. I asked Edward about it and he told me that he just doesn't feel he could handle it."

She huffed at the ceiling. "Well, that's just silly. Jasper knows he can handle himself."

"Try telling him that," I mumbled.

"I will then," she laughed.

I chuckled. "Well, either way we'll have a lot of fun and Esme and Alice are going way overboard on the food."

Nessie rolled her eyes.

Looking at the clock, I sighed, saying, "Time for bed."

She groaned, but a yawn escaped her mouth as she got up off of the sofa. Leaving the living room and moving down the hallway, I followed her to tuck her in. Waiting for her to change into her pajamas in the bathroom and to do her nightly routine, I followed her into her bedroom and tucked her in.

Eyes fluttering closed, she asked in a sleepy mumble, "Can you stay with me in here until momma and daddy get home?"

"Of course," I replied, kissing her forehead and then her cheek, as I smoothed her hair out of her face.

"Jacob?" She asked, eyes suddenly snapping open.

"Yeah?" I asked in concern.

Nessie looked down and blushed in her Bella way, before meeting my eyes again. "Do you promise you'll be with me forever? I always think you're just going to disappear on me. I love you." Her eyes filled with sadness.

Eyes almost tearing up as she expressed her fears, I laid a hand on her cheek and replied, "I'm not going to go anywhere without you, Renesmee. I promise I'll never leave you."

"Do you pinkie promise?" She asked in a tiny voice, offering her hand and pinkie.

Slipping my pinkie in hers, I said, "Pinkie promise."

Smiling sweetly as I kissed her again on the cheek, her eyes fluttered closed and then after a minute her breathing became regular. Watching her sleep for hours in awe filled fascination, I took her hand lightly in my hand and found that she was dreaming of me and nothing but me.

My Renesmee.

**Thank you all for reading. Please review!**

**See I told you this chapter would be nothing but Jacob and Nessie. I hoped you all found it sweet.**

**The next chapter will feature everyone on First Beach. It should be funny and interesting. I think I might take a bit longer to write that chapter because I want it to be interesting and very good.**

**I also would like to note, that this story will probably be very long. I want to capture Jacob's last months in Forks and La Push, plus his experiences with moving across the country and dealing with the Cullen's in a family element. I'm also going to include Jacob's and Nessie's growing relationship and feelings and the consequences for those feelings. I'm also going to feature old friends as well as new creatures and old enemies. So we'll see what will happen.**

**I'm very excited because it's a mystery to me too! HaHa.**


	5. I Never Expected This

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing! I'm sad.**

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter 5--I Never Expected This**

**Jacob's POV--**

Shortie had officially gone crazy. She was acting like a frantic housewife.

It was Thursday morning and I was at The White House eyeing up the mayhem.

Alice was running frantically around the house finding everyone suitable stuff to wear. Esme was busy in the kitchen, cooking up a buffet sized picnic, while Bella helped her. Carlisle was working the morning shift at the hospital. Nessie was sitting on the arm of an overstuffed armchair next to Jasper, trying to reason with him about going to First Beach with the rest of us. And Edward was watching with amusement as Emmett chased Blondie around.

"Come on, Babe!" He called after her as she flitted up the stairs. "Come with us! What could it hurt? It'll be fun!" Emmett ran upstairs after her.

Edward chuckled as they disappeared, from his position on the couch.

Collapsing on the couch next to him, I wondered if Blondie was wavering.

Turning to me, Edward chuckled again and said in a low voice, "Rose really doesn't want to go but if Emmett pesters her enough, she'll give in. She'll do anything for him."

Grinning to myself, I thought of all the funny stuff I could do to her if she caves and goes with us.

"Keep it to a minimum, Jacob," Edward warned. "There'll be humans present and we don't want a supernatural fight to give us away." Though as he said this, amusement lit up his eyes and clouded his speech as he saw all the scenarios play out in my head.

_Has Jasper wavered yet?_ I silently asked.

Edward nodded his head slightly.

I chuckled, peering over at Nessie and Jasper. Nessie was still pleading with him but it was apparent that he was now just teasing her.

I shook my head in amusement.

Suddenly Alice was at my side, pulling me to my feet. She had a huge smile on her face.

Uh Oh…

"It's your turn to get dressed, wolf-boy," she declared.

Now I was scared, but I let her drag me upstairs to her bedroom. I decided that I'd at least look at the clothes she got me, before I hit her and ran away.

But Alice surprised me.

"Here you go," she said proudly as she pointed at the laid out clothes on her bed.

Hesitantly stepping forward, I took up the clothes and examined them.

On her bed was a pair of dark wash loose-fitted jeans, white t-shirt with some kind of tribal design on it done in black, and a modern black leather jacket. Everything was very simple, but by the feel of the fabric I knew everything was very expensive. However I was amazed with Alice. She didn't go overboard and try to make me something I'm not, instead she went with simple.

Looking back at Alice, she smirked, saying, "I told you I would follow your style. Simple and comfortable, yet stylish."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No need to thank me," she retorted. "Now go get changed!" She pushed me towards the bathroom in excitement.

Once changed, I slipped on the pair of sneakers Alice had also bought for me and headed back downstairs.

By the time we left, I was sitting in the back seat of Emmett's jeep with Nessie on my lap. She still looked sulky from Alice's game of dress up. Though I could tell that she was relieved Alice didn't put her in a frilly dress. Which was actually smart, given that it was barely sixty degrees and it would look weird to the humans who would probably all be bundled up still.

Instead, Nessie wore a pair of jeans with embroidered yellow leaves, a burnt orange raincoat, and red rubber boats. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid.

Blondie had finally caved, but remained sulky in the front seat and the Volvo and the jeep were stuffed full of buffet trays of food, folding chairs and tables, two coolers full of soda, and tons of bags.

It honestly looked like we were all taking a month long vacation.

Once we got to First Beach and found the area where we were all meeting, we began to unload the vehicles and set everything up. No one besides us were present. The others weren't due here for another half hour.

After everything was set up, I noticed Nessie standing on the sidelines, looking slightly awkward.

In concern, I walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "What's wrong, honey?" I asked.

Looking down at the ground, she kicked a rock. "I'm just a little nervous," she admitted, sheepishly.

"But that's just stupid. Why are you nervous?"

Placing a hand on my cheek, she made a rundown of everyone who's supposed to show. However the rundown only consisted of snapshots featuring only one person or two. She made it pretty clear that she was nervous to be in a social gathering with so many people.

"You've had larger," I reminded her gently.

"Not with humans present," she answered. "What if I screw up?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ness, you are not going to screw up. You have amazing control of any situation. Plus, everyone loves you."

"Do you promise?" She skeptically asked.

"Of course," I breathed. "You know everyone that'll be here. You have nothing to worry about."

Nessie smiled softly and then hugged me, saying, "Thank you."

"No problem," I replied in a murmur, hugging her tightly back.

After that, Nessie got settled. She took a seat in between Bella and Edward, took out her MP3 player and began to listen to her music.

Taking a seat next to Bella in one of the folding chairs, I looked around.

The Cullen's really out did themselves today. They had only been reluctantly invited by Sam but I had the feeling that once they saw all the food laid out for them that they'll warm over to them.

It all seemed so silly that the tribe was still so reluctant to trust the Cullen's. After the alliance against the newborns, it seemed that our differences were pretty much ignored, but once Bella came back from her honeymoon pregnant and Sam's pack wanted to kill her along with the baby, it got really strained again. After everyone discovered that Nessie wasn't a threat and I had imprinted on her, the tension eased a little, but not much. Even the alliance with the Cullen's against the Volturi was only about convenience to Sam's pack. They didn't want the safety of the people jeopardized. After that, however, tensions eased for the most part and many of the packs got to know Nessie and they loved her.

But they were all still a little iffy about some of the Cullen's. I really hoped today and tonight would change things.

Tonight was the bon fire and we were going to hear the tribal legends and I knew that Carlisle was planning on sharing his history with everyone. Hopefully, there will be more trust at the end of the night because of this. Everyone was nervous about sharing our history with the 'cold ones', but I knew Carlisle and I knew if anyone of them asked a question about the Cullen's and the nature of there way and the nature of the others, he would answer truthfully.

Carlisle likes to trust and I didn't doubt that he'd spill all of their secrets if asked to.

I really hoped not, though. I knew some of the Cullen's wouldn't appreciate that too much and tensions would rise.

However, I really hoped the food would warm everyone up, because there was a lot of it to share. The table was laden with at least twenty different buffet trays, which consisted of sliced turkey and ham, fresh dinner rolls, casseroles and salads, cakes and bars, about a dozen bags of chips and tons of soda.

To be honest, this all seemed like a grotesque replay of the first Thanksgiving. Instead of pilgrims and Indians meeting together, this was vampires and werewolves. It was almost laughable.

Looking over at everyone, I saw that everyone looked perfectly comfortable besides Blondie and Jasper. Jasper was hanging away from the crowd and Blondie was sitting in a chair with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. Other then that, Emmett was teasing Bella and Nessie, while Edward watched on, frowning. Alice was standing next to Jasper practically jumping with excitement and Carlisle and Esme were discussing something, probably the new house in New Hampshire. I knew Esme was working hard on restoring the house before we moved in.

Finally, everyone started showing up.

First to arrive was Seth, Sue, and Charlie, all sporting folding chairs, bags, and a cooler. Sue and Charlie seemed surprised by the amount of food and supplies the Cullen's brought, but Seth thought nothing of it.

Throwing his stuff to the side as Nessie jumped into his arms with an excited, "Uncle Seth!" He made his way to Edward to whom he bumped fists with. After Seth gave her a hug, Nessie leapt from his arms to go hug Charlie and Sue.

Peering past Nessie to the buffet of food, Charlie commented, "That's quite a spread you have here, huh?"

"Well, it is Thanksgiving after all," Esme replied, as Charlie chuckled and shook his head.

And so that begun the arrival.

Soon after they showed up, everyone else did also. Within an hour Billy, Rachel, Paul, Sam, Emily, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Embry and his mom were present.

At first it was a little tense, until Carlisle spoke on behalf of his family, thanking Sam for being so gracious as to inviting them.

Soon a driftwood bon fire was erected to Nessie's and Claire's delight. They've both never seen one and they ooh-ed and awe-ed at the different colors.

Food and drink were consumed and most of the tension dissipated. Conversation and laughter rang out on the beach.

The only negatives so far were Paul's rude remarks and Blondie's furious glares and also rude comments.

After a couple hours, we began to move on to separate activities.

Emmett, Jasper, Seth, and Paul were at a collapsible table playing poker--Edward and Alice weren't allowed to play because of their abilities, even though Bella offered to shield Edward from everyone's thoughts, but they didn't trust her on that. Sam and Emily were chatting with Carlisle and Esme. Charlie and Billy were talking lazily to each other, each holding a can of beer, looking as if they would fall asleep at any second. Claire and Nessie were building a sand castle. And Quil, Jared, Embry, Edward, Bella, Alice, and I were playing a very tame game of Frisbee.

Well, until it was my turn to pass and heard Blondie mutter, "Stupid dogs…should have put them down when we had the chance."

Narrowing my eyes at the back of her head, I growled and flicked my wrist, sending the Frisbee at her head. Hitting the target effortlessly, the Frisbee curled in on itself on contact and ricocheted off her head with a sharp thwack and into a rock, making the Frisbee shatter.

The ones who caught the show started laughing, while the humans looked around in confusion trying to find the source of the noise the Frisbee created.

Blondie slowly turned around to glare at me, saying in a low threatening voice, "I. Should. Rip. Your. Head. Off…"

"Hey, Blondie!" I called out. "Why did the blonde have tire tread marks down her back?" I asked, but continued in the same breath, "From crawling across the street when the pedestrian sign said 'DON'T WALK!'"

A few people chuckled, but once Blondie gave them a murderous glare, they choked off.

Edward walked up to me and patted my back, saying in my ear, "Don't take this too far, Jacob. She really isn't in a good mood."

I just guffawed and nodded.

Since the Frisbee was now dead, Quil and I brought Nessie and Claire down to show them the tide pools. Seth tagged along.

As we watched them look at the starfish and eels, while Nessie explained to Claire what was what, we sat down, though always at the ready incase any of the girls fell in.

"This is going a lot better then expected," Quil commented, eyes on Claire the whole time.

"I don't know, man," Seth replied, "It looked like Rose was getting pretty close to killing Jake, here." He patted my back.

I snorted. "Blondie knows better then to do _that_."

I saw Nessie roll her eyes at my comment.

"God," Seth marveled at Nessie. "She really looks like Edward, doesn't she? Especially when she rolls her eyes like that."

"Yeah, Jake," Quil slyly said, "Is there something you'd like to share with us?"

Seth eyed me innocently. "Yeah, Jake…are you sure you imprinted on her? Or is this a show because she looks so much like her daddy?"

"Shut up," I warned, smacking them both upside the head.

They continued to laugh.

"At least I'm not the one with the real crush on Edward," I pointedly said to Seth.

He pouted as we laughed.

A little while later, we started making our way back to the beach.

Carrying Nessie on the way back, she laid her hand on the back of my neck and replayed the conversation I had with Quil and Seth. She ended it with a question mark. Why would we have a crush on her daddy?

I laughed lightly at her naïve and innocent mind.

"Nessie, we were only joking around," I explained. "We don't really have a crush on your daddy."

She eyed me curiously. "What's a crush?" She asked in a small voice.

I sighed, wondering if I should tell her this, but it was an innocent enough question.

"A crush is what you have on someone you really like. Someone you may want to marry someday," I answered.

Nessie nodded in thought. _Do you have a crush?_ She silently inquired.

I nearly laughed, but didn't. This conversation was leading to something I didn't want to discuss with her until she was older, though I did reply. "I used to have a crush a long time ago, but it's over now."

She continued to nod in concentration, her little eyebrows puckered together. _Who was she?_

Now I was about to have a stroke. She didn't need to know this, but I answered her after a minute of deliberation. "No one you need to concern yourself with, yet," I replied. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Nessie was silent now, probably deep in thought. I breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to press the subject. I wasn't ready and neither was Bella. We had decided a while ago that if this subject ever came up in the future, we'd both sit Nessie down and discuss out past together, so she would better understand it. After all, she still didn't know Edward left Bella a couple of years ago.

As we got closer to the bon fire, Nessie's hand slipped back to my neck and I saw her bed in my head. She portrayed being tired.

"Don't fall asleep yet, Ness. The best part is about to begin," I replied. "It's twilight now and you're about to get to hear our tribal legends as soon as Old Quil shows up."

This seemed to jolt her awake. Her eyes were wide as they conveyed excitement. She's never heard the Quileute legends before.

Jumping out of my arms, she ran back to her parents.

As I got nearer, I heard a commotion going on.

Oh crap!

Sprinting towards the bon fire, shaking, I wondered what could have happened, but a very familiar scent wafted on the wind under my nose.

Leah?

__________________________________________________________________

**Ha Ha. Cliffhanger! Yeah, I know it's cruel, but no fears, the next chapter should be up later today and if not no later then Tuesday.**

**Yeah, this chapter was a little boring, but I needed it to build up for the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of dialogue, but you know how it is when there is about twenty different characters who could speak, it gets a little overwhelming. LOL.**

**I think I only have about four or five more chapters left featuring Forks and then Jacob and the Cullen's will be moving on.**

**I also think that once I get to chapter 10 or 11, I'll being moving on to part two of the story, which means I will be skipping ahead in time, I'm not sure yet on how much time will pass, it could be six months to another year. We'll see.**

**Stay tuned and please Read and Review!**


	6. Who Would've Thunk It?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter 6--Who Would've Thunk It?**

**Jacob's POV**

When I was about five feet away, I saw Leah emerge from the crowd with an uncharacteristic smile on her face.

"Leah?" I asked, not believing my eyes. I knew she was here, I could smell her, but a different Leah stood before me. She was smiling despite the fact that she was surrounded by leeches, and she seemed so relaxed.

It was a different Leah.

Approaching me, Leah wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

Surprised, it took me a second to respond to the hug.

Pulling back after a minute, I furrowed my eyebrows down at her. "Who are you and what did you do to the real Leah?" I asked semi-jokingly. I really wanted to know.

Swatting me upside the head, she scowled at me and scathingly replied, "She's right here, you moron!"

I grinned despite myself. "There's my girl."

"I'm not your girl, fearless leader," she sarcastically remarked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well…technically…"

She furiously looked up at me, before cracking a smile.

There was a loud whistle behind us.

"Why don't you two just get a room!" Emmett sounded loudly.

I heard a loud wrack as Leah and I both said, "Shut up!"

Emmett boomingly laughed.

Gazing around the bon fire, I saw Nessie eyeing us curiously, yet with jealousy and acknowledgement etched into her tiny features. I wondered what she could be possible thinking, but it could wait 'til later.

Old Quil wasn't here yet, so I motioned to Leah to follow me down the beach.

"Did you just get back?" I asked. "I haven't heard from you for a week."

She nodded. "Yeah. I wasn't planning on coming home this weekend, but I thought 'what the hell' and started running this morning. I figured I'd surprise mom." She shrugged.

"I have to admit," I said, eyeing her up, "You have changed. I didn't really believe it before."

Leah shrugged again. "I haven't changed, Jake. I'm finally me again." She paused and grinned wickedly. "Of course, I'm the old me but with a wicked personality upgrade." She frowned. "You know I used to be a nice person once upon a time."

"As I said before a long time ago, my memory doesn't go back that far." Turning serious at the look she gave me, I added, "I do remember. You were always nice before the 'incident'. Do you remember when we were actually friends as kids?"

Leah surprisingly burst out laughing.

"God, we used to get into so much trouble!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled. "What did you expect? We were two dumb ass kids with a little too much wit on both our parts."

We continued to walk along the beach in silence for a couple of minutes. "But seriously, Lee, you have changed."

Leah laughed lightly. "Well, being away from Sam has its perks."

"I bet."

"Like I said before, I'm doing really good in California. I'm getting good grades and I'm meditating. My temper is finally in check," she replied. Shaking her head, she changed the subject. "So you're really leaving aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You're not the only one who gets to leave."

She rolled her eyes. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know," I sighed. "But, yeah, I'm leaving after New Year's."

"God, it's still so weird that you imprinted on Bella's baby!" She exclaimed. "A year and a half ago you were ready to kill them all and now you're shacking up with the leeches." She shook her head as if she still couldn't believe it.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Things change. But at least I now understand my weird fascination with Bella."

Leah furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "How's that?" She inquired.

"Renesmee was always a part of her," I replied. "Doc explained it all to me. He actually found it fascinating." I snorted.

Silence followed as Leah appraised me. "What the hell are you wearing?" She demanded. "That's a far cry from your usual cut-off sweats."

I groaned. "So you haven't heard."

"Heard what?"

"The Cullen's have started to spoil me," I nearly growled.

"What?"

I sighed. "Since I'm leaving with them, I've become their adoptive ward since I'm finishing high school. So they think that now they can dress me up and buy me over with shiny objects. Apparently they do this a lot."

Leah laughed sardonically. "What have they've done so far?"

I groaned. "Alice is buying me a wardrobe, of course. Jasper keeps slipping money into my wallet, and Edward bought me a shiny new car."

She looked at my outfit again. "And you didn't throw it back in their faces?"

"I talked to Bella about it and she flat out told me that I'd have a lost cause. I could give it back, but expect even more the next day," I replied.

"Jesus, you've changed! The old Jacob would have given it back with a punch in the face!"

"You're not the only one who's changed."

Leah stopped in her tracks and faced me. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Jacob, I came back for another reason. I wanted to talk to you face to face."

"About what?"

Leah ran a hand through her short hair as a sign of discomfort. "I know I've acted rotten to you when it comes to Renesmee and I don't pretend to understand this. I mean, it's really weird to imprint on a half-vampire! But I want you to know that I'll try harder. I don't want to be a soulless bitch."

"Leah, you don't need to apologize for that," I replied. "I'm in your head constantly and I understand the reasons, though it pisses me off."

She held up a hand to keep me from talking. "Either way, I'd like to make an effort this weekend."

"You want to get to know Nessie?" I asked in disbelief, mouth gaping open.

She hung her head and sighed, hands on her hips. "I'm not promising anything, but I'd like to try." A darkness tinted her cheeks as she admitted, "I'd like to try for you, because you've been there for me this past year no matter what and I'd like to balance the field. You are my friend, you know." The last sentence was said with determination.

I shook my head in disbelief. "You're my friend, also, Leah," I replied, though I felt hokey saying it. "And thank you for giving Nessie a chance, she's really great."

To my utter astonishment, Leah caught me in another hug. When we released each other, I grinned down at her and mussed her hair. "Wow, I don't know what kind of college drugs you're doing, but I like it!" I joked.

She gave me a dirty look and punched me in the arm. "Let's head back, oh fearless leader."

We walked back to the campsite in silence. I was mostly marveling at this new Leah. I was pretty dazed.

Once we got back, I saw that Old Quil was there. Sitting next to Bella who had Nessie in her lap and Emmett, I waited for the stories to begin.

But before they could, I had Emmett in my ear, saying, "That must have been quite the hello, huh?" He chortled.

Growling at him, I smacked him upside the head at his stupidity.

Looking around the fire I suddenly realized that there were a lot of new comers. The Cullen's, Charlie, Claire, and Nessie had never heard these stories before. I wondered what they'd make of them.

Billy cleared his throat and we sat at rapt attention as he began in his rich, gravelly voice, the words that have always started the legends.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy began. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting--that came later. First we were spirit warriors."

As Billy continued on with the story of the spirit warriors, Nessie crawled into my lap, and Bella laid her head on my shoulder, saying, "Mm…I love these stories."

I took her cold hand in mine in a friendly gesture.

Billy's story passed on to include Taha Aki.

I glanced around the circle to see that Sue's cheek was resting on Charlie's shoulder, but her hand was locked onto Leah's. Charlie looked bemused at the legends that he was hearing. I wondered lightly what he'd make out of the 'cold ones.' But I was sure Sue would placate him on that part of the legends.

The Cullen's looked utterly fascinated with the stories and I knew Carlisle would right this down verbatim in one of his many books. Even Blondie looked interested. Nessie's eyes looked about ready to pop out of her head.

Claire was already asleep in Quil's arms.

"…Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did.

"That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story…" Billy finished.

He looked over at Old Quil Ateara, who straightened in his chair and began in a frail voice. "That was the story of the spirit warriors. This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice…"

Bella straightened up as the new story began to be told. I frowned at this, but then suddenly realized that I didn't need to worry about her sacrificing herself anymore.

"…Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again." Old Quil paused and looked at Billy who pulled out the leather thong around his neck that was filled with the cold ones ashes.

As it never failed a few people gasped at the little bag.

Emmett turned to me and said, "That's sick, man."

I smirked at him.

Suddenly I became very nervous as I looked over at Charlie, I knew what was coming to the story. They were going to move on to the story about the Cullen's. I felt Bella tense up too as she realized this.

But right before that story began, Sue muttered in Charlie's ear and they left. My only guess was that Sue had claimed that she was tired or that she reminded Charlie about the 'need to know' issue. I guessed it was the latter, because Charlie left with no complaint. I also guessed that Sue would make up her own ending to the story for him.

A few minutes later, the story came to an end with Old Quil's frail voice. "And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."

Silence rang out around the circle for a very long time. Glancing at the Cullen's I saw sadness etched into there faces, and I could only assume was there because of the words 'burden' and 'sacrifice'. I've been around the Cullen's long enough that I knew most of them hated what they were. I knew they were remorseful.

Carlisle finally cleared his throat and stood up. "I thank you for telling us your legends, your history. I knew it wasn't easy for you," he replied, speaking directly at Billy and Old Quil. "But I'd like to share with you all my history as well, if you would prefer?"

After a generalized agreement, I sat up straighter. I have never heard the good doctors story before. Actually, I've never heard of any of their stories. This interested me.

"I was born in London in the sixteen forties, though I'm not sure exactly when. Time wasn't documented very accurately back then. I was the only son of a Anglican pastor…" Carlisle began, and then went into his story.

It was utterly fascinating to think that Doc was over three hundred and sixty years old and the rest of the story was just as cool.

His father, the pastor, was also a hunter of vampires, werewolves, and witches and trained his son to be the same way, yet Carlisle held compassion where his father was just a cruel man. Carlisle tried to kill himself multiple times when he was changed and starved himself until he realized he could live on the blood of animals. He began to study by night and then he swam to France to continue his education and to perfect his self-control.

The most fascinating part of the story was when he retold his time at the Volturi. When the wolves heard this part there was a resonating growl as they remembered the red-eyed Italian leeches. But the sound only lasted a minute as Carlisle continued in detail about his time with the Volturi and how he left and went to America and began to practice medicine.

The story came full circle when he got to the part about changing Edward to save his life during the Spanish influenza epidemic in Chicago in nineteen eighteen. He also admitted that it was out of loneliness.

The story ended to a new kind of silence. The silence of respect for Carlisle and his family.

I looked at the Cullen's one by one.

Esme was looking upon her husband with adoration and love. Rosalie had a sadness and anger in her eyes. Emmett looked un-fazed as always. Edward's face held a deep bitterness. Jasper's acceptance. And Alice was looking as if she were trying to think back to another time, another world.

All there reactions, made me wonder what there lives were like before they were vampires. What had they seen and experience?

After a short while, we all called it a night and began packing up everything.

Back at the cottage, I was tucking Nessie to sleep while Bella and Edward were at The White House discussing plans for the move, when she finally shared her thoughts.

Pressing her hand to my cheek, she replayed the story of our legends and paused at the words _burden_ and _sacrifice_. _I'm sorry we're a burden to you Jacob._ Her thoughts were laced with sadness.

I frowned, shaking my head. "But you and your family aren't a burden. Not anymore."

"Are you sure?" She asked in her high soprano.

"I'm very sure," I replied, kissing her forehead.

Nessie closed her eyes for a minute before they popped back open. Bringing her little hand back to my face, she showed me the reunion with Leah and how we disappeared together. _Was she the other one you used to love?_ She asked to my utter shock.

Shaking my head vehemently, hair flying in my face, I said, "No, Ness. What gave you that idea?"

She showed me the look on my face when I realized Leah was back and the hug that followed. I could feel Nessie's grief.

"Oh, honey," I began, "I was just happy and surprised that she showed up is all. I haven't seen her in a while. She's my friend and my Second, that's all."

From the look on my face, she seemed reassured and she relaxed greatly.

"Nessie, you know you're the only girl for me," I replied. "You're my imprint and I'll never leave you, ever. I gave you my promise on that."

She smiled lightly at my serious tone, and said, "And I'll never leave you either. You're my Jacob. My best friend."

After she said this, her eyelids fluttered closed and her breathing evened. She slept with a smile on her face.

I watched her the whole night.

My Renesmee. My beautiful girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so that's the end of that. I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**I also hoped you liked the new Leah in my story. I know, I know, she's not how she used to be, but before you flame me, I'd like to explain. It's been over a year since she's joined Jacob's pack and that has got to be a big positive in Leah's life, since she doesn't have to hear Sam's thoughts. And also she's finally moved on to going to school and she's finally starting control her wolf. That has got to be a big plus for her, thus happiness. But she is still the same at the core of it all.**

**Also, I did take some parts out of Eclipse for the legends. I only did this because to me, this seemed to be a story that no one would ever forget and that it would be told in the same way each and every time it was told. So don't kill me, and I don't own anything, I swear! Please don't sue me! Lol.**

**And again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review!**


	7. The Small Things

**Okay, this is my revision of chapter 7-The Small Things. I really wasn't happy with it when I posted the chapter. It was rushed and forced. And admittedly I don't know how to delete that chapter and post this one in it's stead so I just decided to put this A/N in incase your confused. I really think this will be a lot better, but if you wish to skip it I'm also posting my next chapter.**

**By the way, the beginning of this chapter is the same as my crappy one. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 7-The Small Things (Revision)**

**Jacob's POV**

Thanksgiving weekend actually ended without a hitch. Though Edward was worried about Leah being around Nessie, Bella finally convinced him that it could be a good thing. I could tell Bella was nervous, though. She's always been afraid of Leah. Which made no sense to me.

However, Leah never came to The White House, instead we met up with her at the cottage. I knew Leah would just get disgruntled if she were surrounded by vampires. I even convinced Bella and Edward to leave us alone with Nessie. They had agreed, but they were going to remain close.

It took at least an entire day for Leah to warm up to Nessie even a little bit. But by the end of the day, Leah actually let Nessie show her things using her gift.

I could tell Nessie was fascinated by Leah. She really liked her.

By the end of the weekend, though, Leah was won over, but she wouldn't admit it.

Now it was the middle of December.

I was out of school officially for winter break and plans for the move were almost finished. Moving trucks were rented, the new house almost completed, plane tickets were booked, illegal documents procured and so on.

I had also made the decision that once I was gone Seth, Quil, and Embry would go back to Sam's pack until I move closer to La Push again.

Other then that, a new project was underway concerning Alice. We were having Christmas at The White House and everyone who mattered was invited, so Alice had set out decorating the house.

To be honest, the extra color was nice and the scents of pine and cinnamon diluted the sickly sweet of the vampire smell.

Waking up on Tuesday, I got up and dressed and then went out to the kitchen.

Billy was already up and eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table. The news played on the TV sounding lightly to his ears.

Fixing a bowl of cereal for myself, I sat down across from Billy and began to eat. When I was half-way done, Billy cleared his throat.

Looking at him expectantly, I saw that his face was grave. "What's wrong, dad?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, son," he replied gruffly, but he suddenly looked hesitant. "What are your plans for today?"

"Just going to The White House to visit Nessie. Why?" I skeptically eyed him.

Billy gazed down at the table avoiding my eyes. "Any plans on visiting your mother today?"

I swallowed loudly. "Why would I?"

"It's December fifteenth, the anniversary of Sarah's death," he replied. "I'm going to visit her this morning."

I sighed. "I don't know, dad. I'll have to think about it." I stared down at the table.

"I hope you do, son," he commented. "You never do."

"I know," I breathed out. "Even though she died when I was young, doesn't mean it's not hard."

"Never said it wasn't."

Billy didn't push the issue anymore.

Finished eating, I took off right away. Taking off at a run once I reached the forest, I slipped off my pants and phased, making my way to The White House. Once I was at the edge of the forest near the house, I phased back and dressed.

Striding into the house, I walked across the room and sprawled out in an armchair.

Edward was at the piano with Nessie, Bella was reading a book on the sofa, and Blondie was sitting in another armchair, flipping the channels on the TV. I didn't know where the others were.

"Phew…who let the god out?" Blondie commented scathingly, wrinkling her nose.

"Rosalie…" Edward warned, "Now is not the time." And from the look on his face, Blondie hissed and disappeared from the room.

Edward continued to observe me, taking in my thoughts and at his words to Blondie, Bella set aside her book and looked at Edward questioningly. Nessie sensed something was wrong with me and hopped off of the piano bench and crawled into my lap.

When Edward didn't Embellish, Bella turned to me and asked, "What's wrong, Jake?" She got up to move closer to me.

Nessie lay a hand on my cheek and showed me a picture of my own face. I looked devastated.

Gazing past Bella and Nessie to Edward I could tell from the look on his face that I should speak up before he did. Stupid mind-reading bloodsucker.

I groaned, running a hand through my shaggy hair. "Today is the anniversary of my moms death," I replied. "Dad's bugging me about visiting her grave today."

Bella's face fell and Nessie appeared confused.

Taking up my hand--I didn't even acknowledge the coldness of it--Bella said, "Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry." Pausing, she looked hesitantly into my face. "So are you going to visit her?"

I sighed and looked to Edward for help. Nodding, Edward said, "He's never visited her before."

"But why?" Bella asked in concern.

"It's hard, is all," I simply replied.

Edward stood. "Bella, Nessie? Can you leave Jacob and me alone for a few minutes?"

Bella looked to me for my agreement before taking Nessie in her arms and flitting out of the room and the house.

Edward approached me as I sat up. He took a seat in the armchair next to me.

"Jacob," Edward began, "You really should go visit your mother. Especially when you might not get another chance for awhile."

"Why do you care?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes. _You don't know how this feels,_ I silently added.

"Don't I?" He raised his eyebrows. "Both my parents died before Carlisle changed me. Of course, I wasn't lucid at the time my mother died. My father, on the other hand, got sick and died before the Influenza hit my mother and me. But I knew when my mother was gone. I could feel it," his voice turned to reverent tones, "My mother was my whole world."

"She was?" I asked in surprise.

He nodded. "Yes." Pausing, he continued, "I recall her very sharply. My father is just a blur in my memory now. I'm not sure why that is, but I know he was a lawyer so he might not have been around often. My mother was very caring, though. She even cared for me while we were both dying of the Spanish influenza. Se begged Carlisle to save me at any cost." His tone turned soft and sad. "She died only a couple of hours before Carlisle bit me to save my life."

I never heard him speak this way. Edward's eyes were distant, remorseful. I felt once again in his presence like a child next to him.

"What was your mom like?" I found myself asking.

Edward's eyes were still far away in a distant time. "My mothers name was Elizabeth Masen. She had bronze colored curls and emerald eyes and very beautiful. She was very kind and nurturing, not at all like the superficial females of that day. She was very progressive."

"She sounds great, Edward."

"She was," he replied, but abruptly he returned to the present. "The point I'm making, Jacob, is that you should visit your mothers grave. I still visit my parents whenever I'm in Chicago or even near the area. You can even take Nessie along if that makes it easier."

Thinking about what Edward said for a long while, I finally made up my mind. I'd go and see my mom. He was right, I might not get another chance for a very long time. I wasn't some scared-y cat, though I was terrified. Probably because I was afraid, I'd break down.

Finally, nodding, I said, "I'll go, but I don't want Nessie to come with me. I don't want her to suffer along with me. This is something I need to do on my own."

Seeing what I was planning on doing, Edward flitted out of the room and the next second reappeared with a notebook and pen in hand, along with an envelope.

I planned on writing my mom a letter, because I knew I would be able to speak any of my thoughts.

A good three hours went by as I wrote my letter, but once I was complete, I sealed it into an envelope and left the house. Since I didn't drive to the Cullen's I decided to take the Vantage out on its test run.

Finally arriving at the Quileute cemetery, I slid out of the car and into the graveyard. Finding my mothers grave easily, I stared down at the tomb. After a few minutes, I slid down to the ground and sat Indian style, meditating on the words in front of me.

My throat felt thick and painful and I didn't trust myself to speak even though I was alone. A hour passed while I stared at the granite stone, finally taking up my letter from my pocket, I dug a hole in the ground. About one foot wide and six inches deep and laid the letter inside and covered the hole back up.

I couldn't take a chance that some weirdo would come by the letter and read it and know everyone's business.

When I was finished, I brushed the tears away from my face with dirty fingers and retreated to the Vantage.

_________________________________________________________________________

_Dear Mom,_

_I miss you, I just had to get that out before anything else, and I'm so sorry that I haven't visited you before now. It's just really hard. You left when I was so young, but I remember you._

_I remember you so clearly it hurts to even think about it. But I'm sorry to say that when I was younger I got over your death very quickly. One day you were here then the next mommy was gone. To be honest, I didn't really think about it much. Dad said you were in a better place and I believed him. However, these past couple of years, I've missed you so much that it felt as if I couldn't breathe. _

_But I remember you._

_I remember your scent very clearly. Lilacs, vanilla, coffee, and cigarette smoke. Lilacs were your favorite flowers, I know, and they still blossom outside our house every year. I also remember how you used to sneak outside to smoke, dad used to get so angry with you. Unfortunately, once you died he picked up the habit._

_I remember you always baked. Your food was always so good. Pot roast was my favorite meal and still is. I also remember how you used to make brownies for the family and how we'd devour them before anyone else could have any._

_I remember how you used to be a teacher at the Quileute school. You were always curious and loved to learn. I used to be the same way if you remember._

_I remember how you used to paint. You were so good. And how you loved to garden._

_I remember how involved you were in the tribe. You always led the Quileute celebrations in July. You taught me how to speak Quileute. You never bothered with the history, though. That was dads job, and with good reason._

_But I mostly remember your beautiful face and long silky hair and how smart you were and how optimistic. You were always smiling. And I remember how soft and warm your hands were…_

_God, I'm crying now! Should a man cry?_

_I wonder if you're watching me wherever you are? Well, if you're not, I'll tell you what you missed…_

_Dad's in a wheelchair now. His diabetes got really bad when I was about thirteen. When Rachel and Rebecca graduated they left us._

_Rachel went to school at the University of Seattle and after four years she's finally home. It's made dad very happy, well until she started seeing this dickhead Paul…_

_Anyway, we haven't seen Rebecca for years. After she graduated she married a surfer and moved to Hawaii. I won't even bother telling you the guys name, we all hate him._

_After you left and dad was sentenced to a wheelchair and Rachel and Rebecca left, I started focusing most of my time rebuilding an old Rabbit. It took me nearly two years to complete because some of the parts were hard to come by. But during that time I met the most amazing person to come into my life at that time._

_Bella Swan._

_I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She was smart, shy with a dry sense of humor, and she blushed constantly. It was always adorable._

_I liked her so much that I told her the story of our legends. The story about the 'cold ones.' Of course, I though those stories were just bullshit superstitions at the time._

_For the next half year I barely saw her though. She was dating one of the Cullen's and Billy made me stay put in La Push, but finally one day she came to me._

_I had heard a few months before that that her boyfriend left her, but I never realized how messed up she really was until I saw her again. She looked so pale and tired, with stringy lifeless hair, and cracked lips. I could tell it hurt her to laugh and she always held her sides as if trying to keep herself together._

_But soon she was laughing effortlessly and we were the best of friends. We had the weirdest connection. It was really hard to explain at the time._

_I fell in love with her and I knew with some more time she would get over her ex-boyfriend and we'd be together, but then something happened._

_I turned into a monstrous wolf._

_Did you know this might happen to me? Were you in the loop? Did you believe?_

_Anyway, I turned into a gigantic wolf and almost killed dad. It was the most uncomfortable and scary thing that had ever happened to me. But the scariest part of it was that I wasn't aloud to see Bella anymore in case I accidentally hurt her._

_However, I had great control and Bella found out what I was and didn't care._

_It's really funny how often she forgets that I morph into a gigantic dog all the time._

_But when I was sure Bella was in love with me, her boyfriend came back. And I guess you could guess what happened next. She forgave him._

_Oh, yeah. Did I mention that he was a vampire?_

_Through the next few months I tried my damn hardest to make her realize she loved me too. I even kissed her a couple of times. The first time, though, she punched me and broke her hand, but the second time was great._

_I know I was very pushy, but I needed her to see other options then turning into a vampire for her lover. I was terrified that I'd loose her forever._

_And I did lose her in one way. She married Edward Cullen._

_I waited day after day for any indication that she was dead, or pretending to be dead. Because I knew that was the deal. Marry Edward and become a vampire._

_Finally one day I heard news that she was back in town after her honeymoon apparently 'ill.' I didn't believe it at first and fully intended to attack the Cullen's, but then I saw her._

_She was grotesquely pregnant with a vampire baby._

_It nearly killed me seeing her dying, but she wouldn't give up her baby._

_Once the pack found out, they wanted to kill Bella before she gave birth to the abomination. I couldn't do it so I split from them and claimed my Alpha heritage._

_When Bella gave birth, she died._

_I was so angry and upset, that I planned on killing the baby, but once I stared into the baby's eyes--the same color of Bella's--I imprinted._

_Renesmee._

_And at that very moment I heard Bella's heartbeat changing. She was becoming an immortal._

_But Renesmee._

_There are no words for her. I wish you could meet her. She's so smart and beautiful and she's growing so fast. And I mean that literally. She has Bella's brown eyes, and Charlie's curls, and Edward's bronze colored hair. She's perfect._

_I love her and we'll be together forever. Of course, right now I'm only like a brother to her, but when the time comes I'll marry her and we'll have kids._

_This should have been the big tip-off on why I felt so connected to Bella and she me. Renesmee was always a part of her, so in some way I pretty much imprinted on Bella, but when Nessie was born the imprint transported into her._

_I really wish you were here to see my life._

_I hope your proud of me._

_I really love you and I miss you everyday._

_God, I'm crying again!_

_I better leave this letter how it is, but I promise I'll update you on everything for as long as I live, even if it is forever._

_Love you,_

_Your son,_

_Jacob Black._

________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope that was better then the original. And I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Like I said above, I couldn't delete the original so just ignore the original and go with this one.**

**I hope to update tonight, so hang in there for a brand new chapter.**

**Please read and review! I so love every comments I get! And appreciate it to!**


	8. Joy to the World and all that Jazz

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter 8-Joy to the World and all that Jazz**

**Jacob's POV**

It was Christmas Day. Whoop-tee-do-da-day.

The White House was decorated to extremes courtesy of Alice. A huge pine tree stood high in the living room decorated in white twinkle lights, silver bows, and purple antique bulbs. Boughs, holly, and garland hung everywhere, as well as thick bushels of mistletoe. Red roses in bunches lay on every surface in crystal vases, as well as hundreds of white pillar candles. Piles and piles of presents were stacked everywhere.

The scent of turkey and duck and gravy and potatoes wafted from the kitchen, as well as chocolate and Christmas cookies, like a seductive perfume. Already there were trays of cookies, bars, and peanut brittle scattered everywhere. Bowls of candy were also everywhere and the traditional candy canes.

'Tis the season and all that jazz.

To be honest, Christmas wasn't really my thing, though I kept up a mildly pleasant charade to the fact. I just hated the fact that everyone pretended to just be so happy and hopeful for a measly few days when so much other shit was going down.

Don't get me wrong, I was finally happy now that I had Renesmee, but that didn't change who I was underneath. I still got annoyed and disgruntled like the next guy.

I guess through my life I just never had any reason to love the holiday, to be thankful. Maybe it had something to do with my mom passing away just a couple of weeks before the holiday? Or maybe, it had to do with watching all the selfish people in the world? I had to grit my teeth constantly when I heard the words 'I want, I want.' What about the people who needed?

I was more of a gift giver then a gift wanter. I was happiest at this season when I gave.

And maybe if more people gave then this season might not have the highest suicide rates?

Rolling my eyes, I took a seat on the sofa. Right now it was three in the afternoon and people were going to start arriving at The White House in about an hour for dinner and gift giving, and I was already exhausted.

I woke up this morning at Billy's and ate breakfast and exchanged gifts with him and Rachel. It was a simple affair with few, but meaningful gifts. Mostly practical gifts, like socks.

After that I had arrived at the cottage to exchange gifts privately with Bella, Edward, and Nessie. Most of my gifts were homemade, crafted. I made Nessie a wolf charm like Bella's, but was a necklace instead of a bracelet, and Bella some beaded hair combs. I bought Edward a Quileute language book, because I knew he wanted to learn the language. There all bought me a stereo system for my new Vantage.

Being with them was nice, it was pleasant. We listened to Christmas music, played games, and talked and laughed.

It was the complete opposite of what I knew would happen tonight. It was going to be loud I knew.

Personally, I've already had enough.

As soon as Bella, Edward, Nessie, and I arrived at The White House, Alice had nearly tackled us--mainly Nessie and I--and dragged us upstairs to dress us up for the holiday gathering and festivities.

First Alice focused on Nessie while I watched in amusement. All the while Nessie had a surly look upon her face, but the end result was satisfying. Nessie looked adorable in a simple emerald green dress that fell to her knees and black Mary Jane shoes. Her bronze curls were tied up into a bun with silver tinsel weaving through. Around her neck lay the locket Bella gave her last Christmas and the wolf charm I gave her. On her wrist was the promise bracelet I'd made her a year ago.

But I got just as surly when Alice showed me what I was going to wear.

The loose fitting black modern jeans were fine with me, but…

"God dammit, Alice! I don't want to wear a frickin' turtleneck!" I yelled at the pixie.

Nessie slipped out of the room at this point.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Just try it on before you decide!"

"No, I will not try it on! Find me something else! I will not look like a nancy boy!"

"Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all wear turtlenecks!" She snapped, hands on her hips.

I growled, glaring down at her. "First off, Jasper is your husband, plus he only wears turtlenecks because it hides his sparkly scars!" Pausing, I caught my breath. "Second, Edward actually likes turtlenecks for some odd reason and third…Emmett's scared that you'll rip his head off if he doesn't comply!"

We glared at each other for a long time.

"Just. Try. It. On," Alice hissed through clenched teeth.

"Fine!" I snapped. Pulling on the disgusting sweater, I held my arms out.

Alice appraised me for about half a second before her wind chime laughter floated to my ears.

Growling once again, I pulled off the ridiculous shirt and threw it across the room.

"You were right," she said between laughs as she flitted into her closet. Reappearing back in front of me a second later she handed me a black button up shirt. "Try this," she ordered.

I had to admit it was better then the turtleneck so I slipped it on and rolled up the sleeves to just below the elbow. I held my arms out from my sides once again.

Alice appraised me again with a spark in her eyes. "Much better," she assessed. After a pause, she added, "At least I know you look awful in sweaters now." She burst out laughing.

Growling, I picked up a pillow and threw it at her head, but she easily dodged it.

Now we were just waiting for the others to arrive.

Edward and Nessie were at the piano. He was teaching her how to play some Christmas carols. Bella was sitting next to me watching them. Emmett and Jasper were playing with the new Wii they got. They'd been tampering with it for the last two hours to make it faster. Blondie was watching them and reading a magazine, being abnormally quiet in my presence. Carlisle was up in his study. Esme was in the kitchen finishing up dinner and Alice was now helping her since she got everyone dressed.

"God dammit!" Emmett boomed, surprising us all, as he threw the Wii remote across the room, shattering. Glowering down at Jasper, he accused, "You're cheating!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Dude, Em, how could I be cheating? It's a video game and we're bowling?"

"I don't know, you just are!" He countered.

I started to chuckle. Emmett was acting like a overgrown two year old that was denied a toy.

Blondie flitted to his side and laid her hands on his arms. "Don't get worked up, honey. It's just a game."

After that Emmett calmed down, grabbed a new remote and began playing again, but more fiercely.

People started arriving ten minutes later.

First came Rachel, Paul, and Billy. I met them outside and helped Billy into his wheelchair, and pushed him up onto the porch. It was raining really hard.

"Oh, joy to the world, dinner with the leeches," Paul commented harshly as he climbed the steps to the porch.

Growling, I was about to tell him to shut up, but Rachel leaned into him with an annoyed expression on her face and whispered something into his ear that I couldn't hear.

From the look of horror that spread across his face, I knew I didn't want to know. It made me shudder to think of them being intimate.

Billy chuckled as we entered the house.

Rachel immediately went up to Nessie who was still playing at the piano. "Merry Christmas, Nessie. You look really pretty today."

Nessie blushed and mumbled a "Merry Christmas," back at her.

Rachel gave her a hug.

Next to arrive were Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Leah.

Leah looked a bit sulky from being in a house full of vampires and her body was rigid with tension.

Nessie got so excited about seeing them all that for a second she couldn't decide who to hug first. Finally, she settled on Seth, then Sue, and Charlie.

As she hugged Charlie, he laughed and said, "Wow, Ness, sweetie, I think you've grown again!"

And she had grown. In the past month she grew a whole inch taller.

All she did was giggle and disentangle from the hug. She shyly moved to Leah and looked up at her expectantly.

Leah surprised us by laughing and scooping her up in a hug. Nessie was overjoyed.

Yep, like I said, Leah had definitely warmed up.

Sitting there, I observed them.

Seth was as happy and optimistic as ever. He had gone over to Edward, clapped him on the back and now they were talking like the good friends they were. Sue and Charlie were a different story. Sure they were talking and laughing with everybody else, but they seemed overly excited with a hint of nervousness.

I wondered what that was all about.

Soon everyone was at the house. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Embry.

A half hour later we were all sitting down for dinner. It seemed like the table would collapse with the amount of food on it. Turkey, duck, mashed potatoes, gravy, dinner rolls, corn, peas, green beans and so much more.

There was so much food around the house that it was almost ridiculous. Along with dinner and dessert, there were the cookie trays and candy bowls, as well as the veggie trays, fruit trays, and trays of cracker, cheese, and salami.

It was insane, but the wolves were at least happy with it. Even Leah was ecstatic about the food. It warmed the cockles of her heart. She'd never admit it but she ate just as much as the guys.

After dinner, we all convened in the living room and opened gifts.

When that traditional charade was complete we sat around talking while cookies and hot apple cider and eggnog was passed around.

Nessie was sitting in my lap when she took a cup of eggnog and brought it to her lips and took a hesitant drink. She didn't even swallow before she spit it out.

Everyone who caught the show started to laugh.

"Oh, baby!" Bella exclaimed as she took up a napkin and started dabbing at Nessie's mouth.

"Jeez, that was nasty!" Nessie almost shrieked.

I chuckled. "Most people feel the same way," I whispered into her ear and showing her the cup of cider in my hand, making her giggle.

I took her cup and placed it on the table beside the couch.

Suddenly a throat was cleared and Charlie stood up awkwardly with Sue at his side.

"I, um, would like to make an announcement," Charlie began with nervousness.

Uh Oh.

He cleared his throat again. "Sue and I are going to, um, get married!"

Shocked silence filled the air as everyone looked at each other.

Holy fricken' crap!

Carlisle was the first one to break the silence. Crossing the room, he shook Charlie's hand, offered him congratulations and clapped him on the arm.

Bella and Leah couldn't stop staring at each other in bewilderment.

Seth was the first one to show true enthusiasm. Whooping, he hugged Charlie and then Sue. Crossing the room, he hugged Edward, saying, "Congrats, now we're brothers!" Hugging Bella next it seemed to unthaw her.

Smiling, Bella crossed the room and embraced her dad. "I'm so happy for you dad," she sincerely replied. "You just took me off guard is all."

Now everyone unthawed and started offering up congratulations and a new celebration began.

From across the room, I heard Blondie mutter, "Great, now we'll officially be related to dogs sooner then I thought."

"Don't worry about it, Babe," Emmett consoled her.

I had to suppress a growl.

The night went on a little awkwardly, but joyously. Bella and Leah kept staring at each other appraisingly, Seth was his optimistic self, Charlie and Sue were both beaming, and Alice was practically bouncing off the walls with the talk of wedding plans.

It was as if a premonition came true without Shortie's help. The werewolves and vampires were getting tied together. The vampires father and the werewolf's mother.

It was funny, last Christmas we were anticipating death and this Christmas we were anticipating a wedding to join us all together.

Great. Just fricken' great.


	9. Home Sweet Home Yeah, Right

**A/N--As you can see I changed the title of my story. I kind of hated the title Blue Moon, and so I thought about it and came up with Black Dawn. Don't mind the pun. LOL.**

**Sorry it's taken me awhile to update, but I've been reading a great series called Night World and I bought the latest copy. If you haven't read the series you should. Great books.**

**I also want to say that I know I said that I'd switch POV's, but I'm not so sure at this time. I know I'll be doing some Renesmee point of views, but I'm not sure about any others besides hers and Jacob's. I guess we'll see.**

**Also, I haven't been getting many reviews. Please review. Tell me what you want to see happen, tell me if the story sucks or it's good or whatever. I love reviews and I'm starting to think that my story is bad. Please review! Tell me anything!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wouldn't mind a Jacob Black. ;)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Black Dawn**

**Chapter 9--Home Sweet Home. Yeah, Right.**

**Jacob's POV**

"Alice?" I tentatively asked. "Can I talk to you alone?"

I was at The White House and it was the day before we left for New Hampshire. It had been a pretty busy day of packing and preparing. The moving trucks had arrived this morning as soon as the sun came up and the cars had been shipped yesterday and rentals replaced them. Now it was night and everyone was chillin' in what was left of the house, which was almost everything. The only things missing were some electronics, a little bit of clothes, personal items, art, and books.

"Sure," Alice chimed, bouncing up off the couch.

Leading the way out of The White House and to about a quarter mile down the drive, I finally stopped and faced the pixie.

"Alice, have you had any visions lately?" I inquired, staring intently down at her.

"About what?"

I sighed. "Have you seen anything to do with the Volturi?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she let out a low hiss. "Not particularly," she answered. "They've been plotting, no doubt about it, and there's whispers, but no immediate threat."

"So they're not planning on coming back to Forks?" I confirmed.

She shook her head. "No, but if they make any plans for another visit we'll come home. I'll know ahead of time." She tapped her head knowingly, and then gazed up at me questioningly. "Why do you ask?"

Taking a deep breath, I pulled my hand through my shaggy hair. "I'm just having second thoughts with leaving my pack, is all. I know Sam is up for the job and he's a great leader, but what if something happens when people get wind that the Cullen's are gone from Forks? What if the Volturi finds out and sends an army to La Push?" I was getting worked up and babbling. I even began to shake.

"You shouldn't worry, Jacob. I'll know if trouble comes."

Huffing, I said, "But what if the Italian leeches find a way around your visions like that red-headed bloodsucker?"

"Jacob, I don't think they can evade me. There's just too many of them and I think Victoria had a gift for evasion."

I nodded. "I guess you're right about that," I agreed, and then fiercely added, "But I know that goddamn Aro will come back someday! Edward said that he was a collector and he also said that he was very interested in acquiring us wolves."

"That's very true," she concurred. "He does want the wolves. He's never seen anything like you and I'm sure he'd love to experiment on you guys and he's very interested in the idea of guard dogs."

Groaning, I said, "This is very frustrating! I don't want to leave, but I have to because of Nessie." My shoulders slumped.

"Jacob, it's going to be okay," she said, firmly before wrapping her tiny arms around my waist in comfort.

___________________________

Arriving back at the house a half hour later, we found Nessie, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Jasper watching a movie. They all seemed very involved in it. Blondie was at the computer, Esme was at the table with Carlisle looking over blue prints.

Taking a seat next to Nessie and Bella, I asked, "What are you guys watching?"

Nessie was the one that answered, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

I chuckled. "Did you pick this out?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Well, at least you got over your unrequited love phase," I added.

She laughed.

Watching the movie, I groaned when it got to the place where Harry was telling Cedric about the dragons. "Jeez," I replied, "This Cedric Diggory guy is such a douche bag!"

Nessie glared at me and Edward gave me a reproachful look.

"Who plays him anyway?" I asked.

Bella half-shrugged, still watching the movie. "Some guy name Robert Pattinson."

I scoffed. "Well, this Rob Pattinson is a douche bag, too!"

Bella thoughtfully nodded and Edward hissed.

_________________________

I was being shaken awake. Grumbling, I opened my eyes to see Nessie smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, groggily. "We already there?"

"No," Nessie giggled, "People are complaining about the snoring."

Scowling, I leaned over the seats and glared at the people in the compartment. Once seeing my fierce face the people nervously looked away and busied themselves.

Bella looked over our seats. "Really, Jake, you should have Carlisle give you something for your snoring. It's not healthy."

I growled and rubbed my eyes. They burned from lack of sleep. Nessie patted my arm consolingly.

"Your snoring doesn't bother me," she sincerely said.

"Sure, sure." I smiled down at her.

We were all in first class on a plane heading to Boston and from Boston to Hanover, New Hampshire.

And when I say 'we were all' I meant literally. I really hadn't expected Blondie and Emmett joining us, but they were going to stay at the new house in Hanover for a few days to help us settle and then they'll be heading off to their Asian adventure.

Another thing changed in the plans, also. Bella and Edward decided to live with us instead of settling in the other house Edward bought. I knew Bella had her reasons, too. I had a feeling that Bella couldn't handle parting with Nessie for any period of time. We all knew that Nessie would be spending half her time at Esme's and this time their house wouldn't be across the river, but across town and then some. Either way, Esme assured them that there would be more then enough room for everyone.

Looking at the watch that Alice had bought me for Christmas, I saw that we'd be landing soon.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes again.

The only sleep I had gotten for the past thirty-six hours had been on this plane.

After watching that Harry Potter movie last night and tucking Nessie in for bed, I had gone for a last run with my pack, omitting Leah, before they went back to Sam. We had stayed out all night, talking and running.

I had had no time to go home and get some sleep.

Right after our run I had to go see Sam about some last minute details and then back home to retrieve the small amount of luggage I was bringing on the plane and to say good-bye to Billy and Rachel.

Rachel had made me a good-bye breakfast, but I had to admit it was all so awkward. While eating, the talk was minimal at best. I had already said good-bye to Rachel the day before in private so I could give her an envelope of money to help out Billy.

However, my good-bye to Billy after breakfast was surprisingly hard. It was the first time ever that I had officially said good-bye to him. When I had run off before, feeling sorry for myself, all I did was run out of the house and didn't come back for a couple of months. The second time I had planned to leave, I didn't tell him, but he guessed. However, as you know, I didn't leave the second tie. But this was different, really different. I honestly didn't have a choice in staying in La Push. Well, I guess I did but imprinting was too strong. I could stay here while Nessie went to Hanover, but I'd only be half a man. Alive, but dead.

So this was very different.

I had to keep reminding myself that I'd be coming back to visit this summer if not sooner. I'd at least be seeing him and everyone else this summer during Charlie and Sue's wedding. Even when I reminded myself of these things it was still different.

It was also terrifying and I didn't get scared easily. Even when we stared down the Italian leeches I wasn't scared, I was mostly angry. It was nonsensical that I was scared now, but in an odd way it did make some sense. I was leaving everything familiar behind to go someplace totally unfamiliar.

I was moving to a larger place with unfamiliar people. Would the people act different? Would they accept me? I'm more then sure that the people in Hanover probably didn't see many Native American's walking around. Would I be faced with racial animosity? Trust me, I looked at the ratio of ethnicities. There may be some Natives, but I doubt they were full blooded and walking at six foot seven inches.

I mean, I didn't care about making new friends in this new place, but I couldn't get angry when I'd be stressed enough.

Even with living in an area populated with Quileutes, Makahs, and Hohs, you still hear a whisper of animosity against us.

Like I said, it was going to be difficult with the changing.

When I left Billy he had tears in his eyes.

Plane landing, we walked off of it into the airport. Grabbing our bags from the luggage carousel, we left the airport and climbed into the cars we had rented.

On our way to the house in Hanover, New Hampshire, Nessie and I looked out the windows, assessing the area. I had to admit it was very different from Fork's, Washington.

For one thing, we were in a huge city. Nessie's eyes looked about ready to pop out of her head as she studied the sky scrapers and she got really excited whoever she saw a museum. It made me sad that she's never seen a city, but it also made me excited that I was sharing this with her. I could just imagine all of the things we could do together here.

The other thing that was different was the scenery. It wasn't green here, except for the occasional pine tree. Instead it was barren with a foot of dirty snow. I had to admit that it was pretty ugly.

I already missed the vivid greens.

Finally, after about an hour and a half, we turned down a narrow, curving dirt road in the middle of nowhere. The road was nearly two miles long.

Parking, we climbed out of the vehicles. Looking up at the house, I let out a low whistle. The house was fricken' huge!

From the front it looked to be two stories, but the house was very wide with a huge garage attached off to the left. The house was inlaid with stone. There was a small porch in the front and two balconies on the second floor. The double front doors were painted a pale blue.

The house had to be about two, maybe three times bigger then The White House.

Esme led us into the house with an excited smile. Once we were in the house she led us on a grand tour.

The front doors led to a spacious living room with hardwood floors. The furniture looked big and comfortable and the house was actually decorated with color. Off to the right was a huge sweeping circular marble grand staircase. The backside of the house, I saw was made out of pure glass.

The first floor was consisted of a huge kitchen with stainless steel fridge and stove, granite countertops and island. The floor looked to be inlaid stone, but instead was a expensive tile. The dinning room had a huge oak table and the walls were painted a rich crimson. The family room was decorated in rich colors rather then the pale of the living room and the furniture looked even more comfortable. A huge stone fireplace was on the far wall. Other then that the first floor consisted of an office for Jasper, two bathrooms, and a huge bedroom that Alice claimed was hers, so I could just imagine what laid behind those doors.

Next, Esme led us down a set of hidden stairs to the basement, and I saw that it mostly wasn't a real basement. In all actuality, since the house lay on a little hill it was only concealed from the front, but the glass windows were here as well. The 'basement' consisted of a rec room with a huge flat screen Plasma TV, every video game console you could think of, video games, thousands of DVD's, at least three Mac computers along the walls, furniture, pool table, dart boards, and a huge pile of board games. The whole room looked like it took up most of the floor space in the basement. Other then the rec room, the basement had two bedrooms and three bathrooms.

When Emmett saw this basement he had declared to Rosalie that when they got back from Asia they would not move anywhere else but here. All Blondie did was shake her head and sigh.

Outside the basement windows, I saw a huge pool, but of course there was a tarp over it seeing as it was winter. Other then that I could see a basketball court and tennis courts.

Next, we went to the second floor. Esme showed us where Edward and Bella's room was, and where her and Carlisle's was. Apparently in order to get to Carlisle's library you had to go through their bedroom. Nessie's room was right next to Bella and Edward's room and her room was huge. It was decorated with lots of purple and hundreds of stuffed animals were stuffed in it. She also had a absolutely huge closet stuffed full of new clothes, courtesy of Alice. She also had a very nice and large bathroom.

Now across the hall from Nessie's room was what was supposed to be my room. I was actually afraid to look in it. What would have Esme done? But I pulled myself together and opened the double wide doors. (At this point everyone else left to explore the house some more, so I was left alone) The room was very large. A huge four poster bed that fit my frame perfectly sat against the wall on the right side of the room. Looking to my left I saw a reasonable sized desk with a laptop on it. Moving towards the desk, I saw that it was reasonably stocked with notebooks, pens, pencils, highlighters and anything you could find at a Staples. Across from the bed also had built-in shelves that covered almost the whole wall stocked with books--from classics to fantasy novels to car manuals on maintenance--and it was also stocked with tons of CD's from my favorite bands. There was also a big flat screen TV on the wall with a game console and there was an expensive looking stereo system. Across from me were two French doors leading out to a balcony. The room also had two other doors. One led to a big bathroom with all the amenities, and the other door led to a huge closet full of clothes that I knew were from Alice. Walking back into the bedroom, I stared at the midnight blue walls and the black expensive looking bed set. Walking to the bed I sat down and slumped, a bit dazed.

I definitely had not expected this. This room had everything and it was a bit too much. I felt overwhelmed, and I couldn't help the tears that pricked at the corners of my eyes. And it wasn't just the room that made me overwhelmed it was the whole house and how it was designed. While walking through I noticed little things. Like how the rooms were all spacious and the doorways and hallways were wide enough and tall enough to fit my frame--both human and wolf--even the ceilings were high so I didn't have to duck down. I knew this wasn't just a accident. Esme designed these things on purpose with me in mind.

I really didn't expect this at all. The most I hoped for was just a bedroom with a big bed. I didn't want anything else. I live a Spartan lifestyle. I can live pretty much off of nothing. Just hand me a pair a sweats and give me food and I'm fine, I'm happy, but this?

What have I gotten myself into?

This wasn't who I was. I wasn't a _Cullen_ I was a Black, for crying out loud! But a little voice in my head reminded me that despite what I thought, I was a Cullen now and I'd be one for the rest of eternity because of Renesmee.

For the first time ever, I really let that fact sink down into me. And embarrassingly enough tears escaped my eyes. My life was forever going to change, to be different.

What made a Cullen a Cullen besides the obvious reason? I can tell you. Nice clothes, fantastic cars, fancy gadgets, money to just throw away if you want.

For the first time, it really hit me that my life was about to change forever and I honestly didn't like it.

____________________________________________________________________________

***Sigh* It's really hit Jacob on the consequences of his decision to follow Renesmee across the country. He's finally a Cullen and he doesn't like it. He doesn't like having things handed to him as if he's charity and that's how he feels right now. He could handle the car at first and the money, but he didn't like it. Obviously, since he never used the money. Let's see how this plays out and what else will he be handed and his reaction? He's pretty much at his breaking point right now.**

**The next chapter will be about Jacob's first day of school at Hanover High School. How will people react to his size and good looks? Haha. ;) But don't worry, he won't be alone in this, because *drum roll* Alice and Jasper will be there with him! Shock. Also this next chapter will probably be the end of part one of Black Dawn, and then we will skip ahead a few months. And my next chapter might be a tad longer then most, seeing as it will be the last in part one. I should get the next chapter up some time tomorrow, because I won't be able to post for the weekend, because one of my good friends is visiting this weekend and I haven't seen her since November! Yay! So I will probably stay up all night writing it for you guys.**

**By the way, did you like the Robert Pattinson reference? I thought it made good comic relief to such a sad chapter. And I have no qualms about Rob, I love him. But I can just picture Jacob making a comment about it.**

**Stay tuned for part two of Black Dawn. It should be getting better and better, especially as Nessie grows. I have such plans for this story that I'm so excited! New creatures--ones you never expected--and old enemies. Fear, suspense, mystery, romance, angst and all that jazz to come!**

**I'd also like to say that this story will probably be very long, so don't be shocked if it reaches more then fifty chapters. This is one story I will be completing even if it takes me years to do!**

**Please review. Tell me what you think! Thank You!**


	10. High School Never Ends

**A/N--I going to give you all a book recommendation. If you love Twilight, then I highly recommend that you read the Night World series. They came out over ten years ago, but they are re-published and the dramatic conclusion Strange Fate will finally be published. Amazing books.**

**Disclaimer--I own nothing.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Black Dawn**

**Chapter 10--High School Never Ends**

**Jacob's POV**

The next few days passed slowly and a bit miserably. The day after we arrived to Hanover, Carlisle and Esme visited Hanover High School, with illegal documents in hand, and enrolled Alice, Jasper, and I and to set up our class schedules.

And because it was just the three of us going to school, the story was that we were pretty much Carlisle's adoptive wards. The story was that Jasper was Carlisle's older sister's son and that she had died in a car accident three years prior. As for Alice and I, we were just adopted, which was a good thing because we hardly looked anything alike.

During the weekend, the moving trucks arrived and so did the cars. I really couldn't understand why they shipped the cars they had in Forks. I had explored the garage and found five other cars and one awesome motorcycle I have never seen before. I wondered where the other cars would go until I found another huge seven car garage with room to spare that was detached from the house. I also couldn't fathom where everything from the moving trucks would go.

Other then that we pretty much spent our time in the rec room. Playing video games, watching movies, and playing board games. I also kept Nessie by me whenever I could. We explored the property together and I vented my frustrations out to her. Though she was only one, she was very understanding. She also missed everyone in Forks and La Push and hoped to visit them soon. She greatly calmed me.

Sunday night--after Emmett and Blondie left for Asia--Bella, Nessie, and I were playing a board game when Bella finally addressed my mood.

"What's been going on with you, Jake? You seem different ever since we got here," Bella said with concern, gazing at me intently.

I sighed. I knew this was eventually coming. No one besides Edward knew what was going on in my head and thankfully he kept it to himself. But Bella was very observant and she knew me too well. She noticed that I was quieter then usual and how I tried to stay out of the house as much as possible.

Glancing down at Nessie, I indicated o Bella that I didn't want her to hear anything I had to say. Though, I vented to Nessie, she only knew the bare minimum of what I was really thinking. She only knew that I missed La Push.

Catching on quickly, Bella laid a hand on Nessie's back. "Renesmee?" Bella said as Nessie looked up at her questioningly. "Why don't you go upstairs and ask grandma Esme to fix you a snack before bed?"

Looking from her mother to me, skeptically, she slowly nodded after a few seconds of deliberation. Jumping to her feet, she said, "Okay, momma." After Bella kissed her on the cheek, she started for the stairs, but paused. Turning to me worriedly, she shyly asked, "Will you tuck me in tonight, Jacob?"

I smiled at her fearful face. "Of course I will, honey. I'll meet you up there in a little bit."

Smiling brightly, Nessie ran back over to me and kissed me on the cheek. Mussing with her thick bronze curls, she laughed and ran up the stairs.

When she was gone, Bella turned back to me and asked, "So what's wrong?"

Running a hand through my shaggy hair, I said, "I just seem to be out of sync. It's a lot to take in." I looked around the room for emphasis.

She nodded in sympathy. "You feel overwhelmed. I know how you feel. I'm absolutely terrified with starting Dartmouth. I mean the humans alone…" she trailed off involuntarily shuddering.

I reached out, taking her hand. "You shouldn't worry about that. Your control is perfect."

"I still worry," she stoically replied with a turn of her head.

Silence rang out.

"I still don't understand how you can tolerate all this." I gestured widely, indicating the grandeur of the house.

"It takes time. Hell, I'm still not used to it!"

I snorted. "I hate feeling like charity." I slightly hung my head, pretending to study the board game.

"Jake! You are not charity!" She looked scandalized.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. I'm just saying that I didn't expect this. I didn't expect a huge room with a huge bed and a closet full of expensive clothes and a laptop and a flat screen TV! Not to mention, the expensive car and the cash. To be honest, when I envisioned moving in with you guys the most I expected was a small guestroom, but this…" I trailed off in my rant.

"Ah…Jake," she began, "How could you still not know you're part of the family now? Even Rosalie has accepted this, though grudgingly."

I sighed. "It's not only that," I argued. "I mean, how could I compete with all this? One day Nessie will be my wife. How could _I_ give her the things like you're able to?" I hung my head again. "I'm starting to think I made a mistake in following Nessie here. She deserves better then me and I had a great responsibility in La Push."

"Jacob Black!" Bella addressed me in an almost stern shout, making me look at her. "Don't you say that about yourself! You are the best thing for my daughter," her voice softened, "and she won't care about money when love is involved. Plus, you'll figure everything out, you're resourceful." She gave me a small wistful smile and placed her cold hand on my cheek. "You have a destiny, a great one. You were born from a long line of chiefs with a magical heritage in your veins. You're destined to be great. You're name will be written into your legends and people will hear about you for hundreds of years like Taha Aki."

Magic, again? Come on.

I scoffed. "Cut the bullshit, Bells." But when I looked at her all I saw was undiluted sincerity in her gaze. "You really think that, don't you?" I asked in awe.

"I do," she somberly said, "You truly are a great man."

Her words made me laugh. Shaking my head in disbelief, I chuckled, "Sure, sure."

She rolled her eyes. "Just make an effort," she pleaded. "Promise me."

Gazing into her golden eyes, I saw fear. Sobering up, I replied, "I promise, Bells. I couldn't leave her ever. I'd rather die then to be away from Renesmee. And I'd also miss you. You're my best friend."

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you," she breathed, "I appreciate it."

"Sure, sure," I amended.

At that, Bella disentangled herself, smiled and went upstairs.

I stayed where I was for a couple of minutes mulling over our conversation.

This was just crap and I knew there was more to come. I knew more things would get given to me, but I couldn't let it get to me. I had to take it in stride because the only thing I was sure of was Nessie and I couldn't leave her. I couldn't betray her like that.

This was just my life now. My life as a Cullen.

Moving up the stairs, I made my way to Nessie's room to tuck her in.

When I got to her room, I saw that she was already in bed with the covers all the way up to her chin.

Walking into her room, I kneeled down next to her bed and kissed her on the cheek. Noticing that I wasn't receiving her normal reaction of giggles, I gazed upon her. Nessie's eyes were wide and teary and timid-looking.

"What's wrong?" I demanded fearfully. My hands started to shake.

Moisture slipped from her eyes and slid down into her bronze curls. "Are you leaving me, now?" She asked in a tiny voice. If I hadn't been anything other then a wolf I wouldn't have even heard her tiny whisper of a question.

My eyes popped open in shock and I stopped shaking. "What makes you say that?"

"You're sad here, I can see it in your eyes," she replied. "You're going to leave me." Her voice was so matter of fact it broke my heart.

"Oh, honey," I said, brushing her tears away, "I'm not going anywhere. I made you a promise and I plan to keep it. I'll never leave you _ever_. Do you hear me?"

Nessie fearfully looked into my eyes, obviously looking for a lie, but all she found was my sincerity. Sniffling, she nodded and said, "I believe you."

I wiped the rest of her tears away and she smiled. "I love you, sweetie. I could never leave you. You shouldn't even worry about it. It's not even an option for me." I kissed her forehead.

Nessie giggled and wrapped her small arms around me in a hug.

When she disentangled herself, I grinned and said, "So what do you want me to read to you tonight?"

____________________

After Nessie was sound asleep, I gave her one last peck on the cheek and made my way to my room.

When I got into my room, I found Alice in my closet.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

The tiny pixie turned to me with a huge grin. "I'm picking out your outfit for tomorrow," she stated as if it were obvious.

I growled.

Alice held up her hands in surrender. "Don't worry. You'll like what I pick. It's very casual."

I sighed, walked over to my bed and fell back onto the covers and closed my eyes.

"I really should show him how to use this closet…" I heard Alice mumble to herself.

____________________

Waking up at dusk the next morning, I felt a small warm body curled up beside me. Peering down, I saw that Nessie was curled up in a ball next to my torso.

Sighing, I bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Nessie smiled in her sleep.

I frowned, mentally slapping myself. Nessie must have been so worried about me leaving her that she had crawled into bed with me in the middle of the night. Probably making sure that if I left she'd be here to stop me.

If she didn't wake up before I left for school I'd have to leave her a note reassuring her that I'd see her this afternoon.

Checking my watch, I saw that it was time to get ready for my first day of school. Groaning at the prospect, I slid out of bed without jostling it. Walking to the closet in the dark I saw a small, neatly piled stack of clothes on a dresser with a note attached from Alice telling me to wear the clothes today. Grabbing the clothes without looking at what she picked out, I made my way to the bathroom to shower.

Drying off after my shower, I tied the towel around my waist and brushed my teeth and shaved.

Pulling on the clothes Alice laid out for me, I felt relieved that she didn't pick out anything patsy.

I was wearing dark wash, loose-fitting jeans and a white t-shirt with some kind of design on it in black.

Looking in the mirror, I combed my long hair. Normally I'd put my hair in a ponytail, but my hair was too short, however too long to continue growing out. It was already to my chin. I just let it hang, curtained down the middle.

Leaving the bathroom, I walked back into the closet and pulled on the shoes and black leather jacket that Alice had also picked out.

Walking out of the closet, I wrote a note to Nessie and set it on the pillow next to her. Grabbing my backpack I had packed with everything I'd need for today, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper were already waiting there. Esme was at the stove making breakfast for undoubtedly me. It smelled like she was making eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, and pancakes. Carlisle was standing in the corner of the kitchen with papers in hand. And Alice was practically bouncing in her chair in excitement with Jasper laying a soothing hand on her shoulder.

Jeez, who could be excited about school? Especially someone who has probably been to high school fifty times?

When I walked into the kitchen and sat down, Alice stopped bouncing and appraised me with a self-satisfied smile playing at her lips.

Turning around from the stove with plate in hand, Esme brought the plate over to me a set it down on the table. She eyed me up and smiled, saying, "Jacob, you look so handsome."

Cheeks heating up, I bowed my head over the food and began to eat, replying simply, "Thanks."

As I ate, suddenly a pair of small cold hands began to play with my hair. Jumping, I turned around and glared at the pixie. "What are you doing? Why are you touching my hair?"

She shrugged her small shoulders and continued to comb through my hair. "You need a haircut, badly," she simply said.

I sighed and continued to eat, involuntarily shivering every few seconds from her cold hands.

When I was done, Carlisle brought over our schedules for our classes.

Looking mine over, I found that I was taking Woodworking 1, Myth and Ritual (I rolled my eyes at that one. I am a goddamn myth), Spanish 1, Lunch, Calculus B, Consumer Auto and Power Mechanics 2, and World Geography.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Now you all know all the rules--" he began.

Ah, yes, the rules. Carlisle went through the rules and our stories right after he registered us. The rules were as the following: Keep a low profile. And that was pretty much it. As for the stories we just moved here from Vancouver, Canada and we were Dr. Cullen's and Mrs. Cullen's foster children. As you know Jasper is supposedly Carlisle's orphaned nephew from his much older deceased sister. Alice is an adoptive ward also. Supposedly she came to live with the Cullen's when she was eight and her birth name is Alice Brandon Whitlock. And as for me, I was also an adoptive ward. My story was going to be pretty much fact. My mother died in a car accident when I was nine. My name is Jacob Black and my father passed away three years ago from diabetes.

I hated thinking about my dad being dead, but what other choice did I have? I needed a legit reason why I was living with the Cullen's when I was still in high school even though I was eighteen.

When Carlisle was finished speaking, it was almost time to leave. As the others left the kitchen, Carlisle took me by the shoulder, keeping me from following Alice and Jasper.

Raising my eyebrows to him, I asked, "So what's up, Doc?"

He looked down and sighed before meeting my eyes. "I know this is a lot to take in in such a short amount of time. I know you aren't used to having things given to you like this, but I need to give you a couple more things…"

Oh, God. What else could he be giving me?

I groaned.

Trying not to cringe in expectation, I held out my hand and said, "Just get it over with."

Carlisle almost chuckled at my attitude but caught himself. Pulling out an iPhone, he said, "The number is on the back and everyone's numbers our already programmed into the phone. Call us anytime if you need anything at all."

Nodding, I took the phone and slid it into my pocket. About to ask for leave, Carlisle proceeded to take out a shiny black credit card with my name on it and a stack of dollar bills folded over and fastened with a clip. Handing them to me also, he added, "Use this credit card whenever you want for anything you want and this is your allowance for the week."

Nearly choking when I saw that the first bill in the stack was a hundred dollar bill, I automatically slipped it into my wallet with the credit card. I couldn't even force myself to talk.

Oh, God, this is too much, too much, too much!

Forcing myself not to have a stroke, I repeated my new mantra in my head. _I'm a Cullen now, I'm a Cullen now, I'm a Cullen now._

No I'm not a freaken' Cullen! I'm a Black!

Forcing myself not to say anything, Carlisle chuckled, patted me on the back and left the kitchen.

Standing in the room by myself for a few minutes, I calmed myself down before I took my leave.

Leaving the room, I saw Bella and Edward waiting for me. Bella gave me a hug and wished me luck as I went through the door and Edward punched my arm and gave me a sympathetic look. I don't know if the look he gave me was about going to a new school or the fact that I was fighting down a panic attack.

Walking towards the detached garage, I turned to Alice and Jasper and calmly asked, "So which car are we taking?"

Alice grinned and looked towards Jasper, who reached into his pocket and produced a set of car keys. Throwing them to me, he said, "Your Vantage of course."

I cocked an eyebrow as I caught the keys easily. "You call that keeping a low profile?"

Jasper shrugged and smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Unfortunately, this is not the last chapter of part one. The next chapter will be though.**

**Sorry about how long it took me to post this, but hopefully I can post the next chapter by Sunday, if not, probably Tuesday.**

**I'd also like to point out that my postings might be sporadic in the coming weeks. I'm dealing with some emotional problems right now that is making it hard for me to focus on pretty much everything. I hope I can keep the updates for the story coming at least once a week, but I can't be positive. But don't worry, I will not abandon this story. It's something that I have been thinking about and plotting since Breaking Dawn came out and I read it.**

**Please wish me a speedy get well, because I hate feeling this way, and please review. I love getting reviews for my chapters. They always put a smile on my face and they give me the energy to keep on writing for you all.**

**I hope I can get well soon so I can make this story the best I am capable of. I want the story to be a mixture of feelings, but at the time being I fear my writing might turn to the depressing sort with lots of anxiety.**

**I'm sorry for spilling all this on my readers, but I wanted you all to understand in case I am not updating as fast as I could once Part One of my story is complete.**

**Please review and I promise the next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. School Sucks But Family Makes it Better

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it.

And thank you especially VampireNick009 for your review. That is exactly what I'm trying to convey, believable characters. Because I, like you, have found many unbelievable Jacob/Nessie stories. I'm trying to stay true to canon as much as possible.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

___________________________________________________________________________

Black Dawn

Chapter 11--School Sucks But Family Makes it Better

Jacob's POV

**Sliding into the sleek black interior of my Vantage, Alice crawled gracefully into the backseat while Jasper slid into the passenger seat. Clicking the button on the automatic garage door opener in my visor, I started the purring engine of my beloved car and waited for the door to open all the way before I peeled out of the garage.**

**Making my way up the driveway at seventy miles per hour, Alice dug in my discarded backpack and pulled out my schedule that I had shoved into the flap of the bag.**

**Looking over my schedule, I glanced in the rearview mirror just in time to see her beam, showing off her sharp teeth.**

"**We all have four classes together and lunch!" She said enthusiastically, practically bouncing in her seat again. "Myth and Ritual, Spanish 1, Calculus B, and World Geography."**

**Raising an eyebrow, as I got to the highway, I pressed my foot down on the accelerator, reaching speeds of one hundred and ten miles an hour, I asked, "This might be a stupid question, but why are you guys taking Spanish 1 when you're fluent in it and why aren't you two in Trig?"**

**Jasper chuckled. "Our transcripts show that we haven't taken any foreign languages and so on. We thought it would be best for us to stick together as much as possible, just in case there's trouble."**

**I saw a weird flash in his eyes as he mentioned trouble and I knew he was thinking about his iffy control on his hunger. Though we knew we had nothing to worry about. Ever since Bella became a vampire and showed us her amazing control, Jasper has been thinking about self-fulfilling prophecy and he has become a lot better with his control. Plus, he and Alice hunted all day yesterday.**

**Eyebrows furrowing, I tapped the steering wheel. "So you two are dumbing it down for me?"**

**Alice laughed her bell chime laugh and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, we don't mind. After all, we're only going to be at that school for a few months."**

**I scowled and focused on the road. It was completely silent in the car besides our breathing, until I broke the quiet.**

"**So I'm guessing the class Myth and Ritual is a joke, right? I mean, why take it when we're living it?" I snorted, rolling my eyes.**

**Alice shrugged. "Nah. It was just the only English class that wasn't already full." She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "Now shush. I need to concentrate. I need to be alert in case someone may know what we are."**

**For the past year, Alice has been trying o develop her fortune-telling skills. Especially when she couldn't see Nessie, but it was bigger then that.**

**Not long after our confrontation with the Italian bloodsuckers, her line of vision shifted when it came to the Cullens and the humans they were close to. Of course, this was the half-breeds fault, however, instead of her visions just fading out when it came to the wolves and Nessie, her visions became foggy.**

**No one knew why this was happening, but Alice has been working at it ever since and I guess these things were getting clearer, even the wolves, which fascinated Carlisle. He thought that the longer she was around us the more attuned she becomes and the fact that everyone we were close to go foggy was because we were becoming more intertwined with their lives.**

**It was interesting, because Alice could see other things clearly. She could see the Volturi clearly and the Denali vamps and others, but not us.**

**We were hoping her visions would get clearer soon. Alice especially hopes. Though she doesn't show it, the lack of clear visions makes her extremely frustrated and angry. You should have seen her when she first discovered this. She was in a flying fury reminiscent of a tornado. Just as destructive, too.**

**It was actually a bit funny as long as you didn't get in her way. Hell hath no fury like a pixie scorned.**

**Entering the town of Hanover, Jasper told me how to get to the high school, since Alice was still in deep concentration.**

**Pulling into the student parking area, I peeled into a parking spot. Turning of the engine, I took a deep breath and slid out of my car to join Alice and Jasper.**

**Looking up at the school, I saw that it was many times bigger then the school I went to on the rez. The building was brick clad and three stories high.**

**Shifting my backpack, I glanced around the nearly full parking lot and saw everyone staring at us. I steadily and icily looked upon my peers. Most were clad in thick winter coats and wool hats and scarves and gloves and looked rather preppy like the stereotypical New Englander. But none of them looked very rich. Most of the cars in the lot looked like used American brands.**

**Great, I already stood out. I just pulled up in a very expensive car, wearing designer clothing, and the only form of protection from the cold I was wearing was a thin leather coat (not like it mattered. I could stand out here butt naked and still be completely comfortable). Not only that but so far as I could see I was the tallest person in the lot and the only full blooded Native.**

**God, I had really hoped I wouldn't stand out, even though that thought was futile. I stuck out like a soar thumb and no matter where I went I'd get the same affect: Stares.**

**However, I had an advantage. My height and mass intimidated people so all I had to do was look at someone for them to look away.**

**Making our way to the school entrance, Alice's head held high and there was a skip in her steps. Jasper was like always a little too stiff in posture and I had my head down, hands in pocket.**

**As I walked to the school I breathed in and once again couldn't taste the briny scent of the ocean on my tongue. I had become disappointed every time I breathed in the outside scent here. Instead of the familiar smells of briny sea, sodden earth, moss covered trees, and a coming inevitable rain, I smelled snow and dirt and pine.**

**Walking into the brightly lit fluorescent school, we went into the office by the entrance. No one else was in the office besides an older blue haired, plump woman sitting behind a desk.**

**Alice was the first one to speak when we approached the desk.**

"**Hello, we're new here."**

"**Names?" The blue haired woman asked, not looking at us.**

"**Alice Whitlock, Jasper Hale, and Jacob Black," Alice answered.**

**At that the woman looked up and her eyes widened in shock as she took us in. Staring at us for a solid minute, she finally shook her head and said, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Cooper." She grabbed some papers off her desk and each handed us a couple sheets. "In every class have your teacher sign the slip and at the end of the day return them to me." She paused for a second, looking at all of us again, before adding, "Have a good day, dears."**

**We all nodded and smiled and slipped out of the room into the ambling student body.**

**Walking down the hall, gazing down at the school map, I ignored the conspicuous stares and whispers and giggles as we passed. Comparing the map to my class schedule, I found where my first class, woodworking, was located.**

**First floor, way to the back of the school, room 150.**

**Warning bell ringing, we bid each other good-bye. Alice and Jasper disappeared up a set of stairs hand in hand while I headed in the opposite direction.**

**The halls were nearly empty as I made my way to class. Shoving my papers in my pocket next to my heavy wallet, the halls seemed desolate and the happy looking posters and flyers on the walls and lockers mocked my mood. Approaching the classroom my shoulders weighed heavy.**

**To be honest, the woodworking class was pretty much a joke and nothing to worry about. The class consisted of mostly guys who avoided my glance. The teacher was also a joke. He appeared to be a burnt out hippy who was content to let the class do whatever they wanted as long as it involved wood. So for the duration of the class I set about a new carving. This work was almost second nature to me.**

**The next class I had was Myth and Ritual which I shared with Alice and Jasper. After finding the classroom, I met them at the door.**

"**So how was your first class?" Alice inquired, gazing up at me.**

**I snorted derisively. "Lame," I answered, "The teacher looks like a burnt out pothead douche bag from the seventies and he lets us do whatever we want. At least no one's tried to talk to me yet."**

**Jasper chuckled and said, "It's probably only a matter of time." He patted me on the back as we entered the room. There was something about the way he said that that bothered me greatly.**

**Alice's laugh tinkled back to me.**

**In Myth and Ritual we were seated next to each other in the back of the classroom. The class was actually very amusing. The teacher handed everyone her syllabus and as predicted we were going to study vampires and werewolves and shape shifters among many other things. That day we started on vampires and I couldn't help glancing at Alice and Jasper and choking on my laughter. The only downside was that all the girls in the class kept staring at me for some unfathomable reason.**

**Our third class of the day, Spanish 1, was also amusing. Though I've never taken Spanish, Alice and Jasper were fluent. Since it was the first day of classes in the second semester, the teacher tested our Spanish skills and was totally miffed that Alice and Jasper clearly weren't beginners. Unfortunately as the teacher discovered, the rest of the foreign language classes were packed, so they would have to stay put.**

**By lunch, I was seriously fed up with all of the stares. What the hell was so freakin' fascinating? I wasn't the only new kid here. I wished these kids would just get a life.**

**While Alice and Jasper found a vacant table, I stood in line for lunch. As I stood waiting, I was slightly startled when I felt a tap on my arm. Turning around, I found a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing clothes that were vastly inappropriate for school.**

**I immediately disliked this girl.**

"**Hello," she greeted, "I'm Ashlee and I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my friends for lunch?" She was playing with her hair as she pointed out a table full of ditzy girls.**

**I forced a smile on my face as I gazed down at this girl as I said, "Hi, I'm Jacob, but my family is waiting over there for me." I pointed to the table Alice and Jasper were occupying.**

**She followed my gaze and her eyes popped open and her mouth formed an O as she looked at the supernatural beauty of Jasper and Alice. Turning back to me after a minute, she said, "Oh, but if you change you mind you know where to find me." She smiled flirtatiously, batted her lashes, and went back to her table.**

**Disgruntled, I loaded my tray full of food, paid, and joined Alice and Jasper at their table.**

**Slamming my tray on the table and sitting down, I found that they were both laughing. Obviously, they caught the show.**

**Jasper bumped me on the shoulder and said, "I told you it was only a matter of time."**

"**What are you talking about?" I growled, twisting off the top of my soda.**

**Alice laughed. "He told you it was only a matter of time before someone approaches you. Honestly, haven't you heard what everyone is saying about you?" She eyed me skeptically.**

**I shook my head and said, "No."**

"**Well, listen then," she scoffed, shaking her head.**

**Looking around the cafeteria, I found many people staring again. Glaring down at the table, I focused in on what everyone was saying:**

"**Have you seen that Red, yet?" Someone whispered with a giggle. "He's over there sitting with that small pale girl and that boy who looks like he's in pain."**

"**I saw him pull up in an Aston Martin Vantage!"**

"**He's so obviously rich!"**

"**I heard he lives with the people he's sitting with. They're all adopted apparently!"**

"**God, they're all so beautiful!"**

**The last voice I heard belonged to that blond girl, Ashlee, obviously chatting with her ditzy friends.**

"**His name is Jacob," she gushed with a giggle. "Gosh, he is so hot and **_**big!**_** Do you think he's big everywhere?" She paused to giggle again and I blushed and gritted my teeth to her words. "He has the most amazing body, don't you think? Tall, dark, and handsome and **_**rich! **_**He's perfect and he's going to be mine!"**

**I forced myself to stop listening as I continued to grit my teeth. My hands were shaking.**

**Alice stopped smiling when she saw my reaction and came to my side. Laying a cold hand on my back, I shivered.**

"**Hey," she said, "Just ignore them. We're all getting the same reaction. For God's sake, Jasper's already been asked out! Just ignore it and pretty soon the people will be ignoring you."**

**My head snapped up at what she said and I stopped shaking. Eyeing up Jasper, I found that he was glowering and I couldn't help but laugh. Huge guffaws.**

**Jasper glared at me.**

**Alice rolled her eyes and sat back down. After a minute, she repeated, "Just ignore it." But I couldn't tell if she was speaking to me or Jasper or maybe to both of us.**

"**Sure, sure," I replied in between breaths.**

**The second half of the day passed pretty much like the first. Calculus B was boring, of course. I mean it is math, right? And math equals boring. My automotive class was exactly my cup of tea and World Geography was just a bust. And just like the first half of the day we were surrounded by stares and whispers. I ignored the whispers as much as possible, but some reached my ears still.**

**When school was over, I was very much relieved. I hated this school, but I reminded myself that I'd only have to face it for five more months, so that helped a lot.**

**Pulling into my parking spot in the garage and turning off the engine, we all got out and left the garage.**

**On our way back to the house, Nessie flew out the door and into my arms, yelling, "Jacob!"**

**Laughing, I kissed her cheek and twirled her around and then hugged her close, taking in her wonderful scent of vanilla and pomegranates. The scent calmed me greatly.**

"**How was your day at school?" She asked, still in my arms.**

"**Eh," I said, rocking my hand back and forth. "How was your day? Did your dad make you study all day again?"**

**She shook her head and laid a palm on my cheek. She was showing me her day.**

**She woke up shortly after I left for school and discovered my note. She ate the same breakfast I did, but once Bella saw her crestfallen face she and Edward decided to bring her to Boston and to an art museum. She focused in on all of her favorite paintings, showing them to me in detail. After the museum, he parents let her have a hamburger and fries for lunch and then they went back home where she helped Bella cook dinner. She wouldn't show me what they cooked.**

**She took her hand away as we walked into the house. Dumping my bag on the floor, I walked into the kitchen where Bella, Edward, and Esme were convened.**

**Bella and Esme were at the counter cooking dinner while Edward watched on, with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.**

**I couldn't discern what they were cooking. I could make out the scents of beef and then something sweet with spices. The vampire scent clouded my sense of smell.**

**Turning away from the stove at my approach, Bella asked, "How was your first day of school?"**

**Setting Nessie down on the island counter, I said, "'Twas okay, I guess. I hated the stares and whispers, though. Hopefully it'll be better tomorrow."**

**Bella nodded. "I'm sure it will be."**

"**What are you making?" I asked, moving towards the stove in curiosity.**

"**Pot roast, potatoes, fresh green beans, biscuits, and for dessert an apple pie with vanilla ice cream," Esme answered with a smile, showing off her dimples.**

"**How…?" I began.**

**Bella came over and wrapped her arm around my waist and squeezed lightly, saying, "Edward told us it was your favorite."**

"**And that your mom used to make it for your before she passed on," Esme added. "We thought it would be nice, especially when Alice called and said you were having a bad day."**

**Slightly choked up, I said, "Thank you." I gazed past Bella to Edward meaningfully. He knew first hand that this move was hard on me so I appreciated his effort.**

"**There's no need for thanks, Jacob," Esme replied, "You're family now."**

"**Yeah," Nessie chimed, "You're family."**

**Smiling, I took Nessie up into my arms and kissed her cheek, saying softly, "Yeah, I think I see that now."**

**Shaking my head with a smile on my face all I could think about was family.**

**Family.**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, this is the end of Part One. I hope you enjoyed the conclusion of Part One. Jacob finally accepts that he is family now.**

**I'd also like to say that the classes I mentioned are real classes you can take at Hanover High, though I don't think they have six classes per day, but four. However, I felt like adding six, just because I felt like it. I also have no idea how many floors the school has or what it looks like, this is just what I thought it would look.**

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the first chapter of Part Two. This weekend I'm going out of town so I doubt I'll be able to post. But I'll probably have something for you all by next Tuesday at the latest. And maybe I'll post to chapters, because I'm sure I'll write a lot this weekend even if I'm not going to be able to post.**

**Part Two will jump ahead seven months. Part One ended in January, so Part Two will continue on in August. It will also continue on in Jacob's POV and I'm still not sure how long Part Two will be. It will probably not be as long as Part One, though. So for now as I know, Part Two could be as short as three chapters or be as long as eight. We'll just wait an see.**

**Please Review, and I hope you enjoyed the conclusion of Part One!**


	12. Authors Note

Authors Note

I have absolutely no idea why my last chapter was the way that it was. I didn't purposefully underline anything and I didn't purposefully make everything bold. Obviously, it's probably this sucky computer I'm using.

Either way, please just ignore it, because I can't fix it. Please don't flame me for my chapter being all screwed up, because I had no hand in how it got that way and personally I'm pissed.


	13. Home Is Definitely Where The Heart Is

Author's Note--Sorry it's taken so long to post my next chapter, but I have my reasons. My first reason is writer's block. No matter how hard I tried for a good couple of weeks I could not make the beginning of this chapter readable. So after many attempts, I came up with this. My second reason is lack of focus and sleep. I live with my older sister and she does not respect the fact that I need sleep in order to function the next day, no matter if I have nothing to do the next day. She doesn't respect what goes into writing and when I'm exhausted I can barely form a coherent sentence.

It's funny, my sister is 26 years old and I'm almost 22, yet I'm more mature then her. I know drinking and partying and hooking up with guys isn't the most important thing in life. I believe conquering the impossible and striving to be someone better is the most important thing in life. Well, to me it is.

So, here is my latest installment.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

______________________________________________________________________

Black Dawn

Part Two

Chapter 1--Home Is Definitely Where The Heart Is

Jacob's POV

Time passes, seasons change and grow and soon it was August. In La Push I never really noticed any changes in the seasons and to be honest there really weren't any. It was green all year round with the occasional snowfall. Usually, the only change was in temperature. However in Hanover, New Hampshire the changes were very visible to the eye. It snowed constantly in the winter and once the spring arrived the snow melted to reveal brown grass and even browner fallen dead leaves. Then after a somewhat rainy April with the occasional snowfall, the grass turns green and buds blossom in the barren trees. And the temperature here was very different from La Push's. In the winter and early spring it got very cold. It wasn't rare for the temperature to be in the single digits, so it was a good thing I ran at a toasty one oh eight point nine degrees. However, in the summer it was a problem. It got a lot hotter here than in La Push. Well, it seemed hotter without the rain and constant cloud cover and cool coastal breezes. Instead, Hanover had very sunny summer days with the occasional cloudy days. I had to admit the dramatic changes were beautiful, but it didn't compare to home. Or should I say my former home because I also felt like home here?

I surprisingly got used to all of the money, new designer duds, shiny gadgets and fancy cars, however I still worked for the things I was given.

When I had free time I always helped Esme around the house and yard. I always cleaned my own bedroom and bathroom and even helped Nessie clean hers. I also did my own laundry--mainly so the vampire stink didn't permeate them too badly and because I knew if I left them the clothes would disappear and new ones would replace them. Either way, I always helped Esme. When spring and summer came, I always mowed the lawn and I even helped Esme landscape the yard and garden. Esme was very impressed with my green thumb. I also tuned the cars since Blondie and Emmett were still on their vacation.

Though Esme was a vampire with countless energy and no need to sleep, she seemed very grateful with my help even though she continuously told me she didn't need my help and that I should relax. However, I was happy to help her. She reminded me so much of my mom and she treated me exactly like a son. And because of this reminder I even began calling her mom, amazingly enough. I never thought I'd call another woman--much less a vampire--mom. It started off being a joke, but it stuck and weirdly enough it warmed my heart when I saw the spark of emotion in her eyes at the word. Esme always seemed to brighten when I called her mom.

Besides helping her around the house, she always cooked me breakfast and dinner and even packed me lunch everyday. She even constantly asked me if I'm hungry. It was nice having a mom again.

Of course, I did stay in touch with my other family. My dad was doing good and taken well care of by Rachel, though he always questioned her on how she's buying all the food for his house. I couldn't help stifling a laugh when I heard this. The only sour note in my relationship with my dad was when he overheard me calling Esme, mom. He wasn't very happy at that development and thought I was getting too close to the Cullen's, but I told him how it was and he kept his mouth shut after that. He knew with my relationship with Nessie that I was inevitably going to get close to them, and seeing as Nessie was immortal I was going to stay that way too. So no matter what the Cullen's were inevitably now my extended family. One day they'll be my only family, unless some of the wolves decide to keep phasing forever.

I also kept in touch with the wolves. Although it was harder to do then I thought. The only wolf left in my head was Leah, so I didn't have that automatic connection between my friends anymore. I occasionally talked to Seth, Sam, Quil, and Embry, but it always seemed like there was something they weren't telling me. So pretty much, I settled on talking to Leah. Every night I phased and we talked every night. Leah was still doing good in school and was reasonably more happy, however there was this underlying loneliness I felt from her, which I understood greatly. Leah hadn't made one friend where she was and it was reasonable. Humans shied away from our intense exterior and more importantly, it was hard to associate with humans after not truly being human yourself. Which was exactly my case. I didn't even have any human friends here in Hanover and to be honest I didn't even want any and that was exactly the problem with Leah. She thought she could move on with her life, to be more human, but she just wasn't human anymore and she finally understood that though she never confided that.

School continued on much the same. Most of the staring went away after a few weeks and hardly anyone bothered me. The guys in the school were just too intimidated by my size and much of the girls felt the same (Case in point). There were always a few exceptions though. A few girls got up the courage to talk to me, but once they realized I was brushing them off they left me alone. However, one girl was very persistent--the blonde, Ashlee. She was always a constant that couldn't take no for an answer. Actually, she seemed to get more and more clingy every time I brushed her off or rejected her. She was everywhere I went--turn a corner there she was, walk out of class and go to my locker there she was waiting for me--and I could never shake her off. And it went to extremes. She always wore revealing outfits--either tight mini skirts or low cut tops. Everything always so tight. By April she was purposefully bending over in my presence, revealing her breasts and butt. And by May, she was actually offering me sex!

Alice and Jasper found this intensely funny though they practically hated the girl. Alice found her completely tacky and disrespectful and Jasper just plain couldn't stand her. I couldn't stand her either. She was an ugly person with absolutely no integrity and a dull personality. To be honest, I never even saw her face. I couldn't even picture it, but that was a part of imprinting. Once you imprint, you don't really see the faces of the opposite sex, besides your imprintees.

What I can tell you is that everyone at home found this immensely funny. I never told anyone about Ashlee, but Jasper let it slip. It wouldn't have bothered me too much except he blurted it out in front of Nessie. Not only did he describe in full detail about Ashlee and her antics, but he also mentioned all the other girls. All I can say is that after that slip Nessie completely ignored me for a whole week, which immensely pissed me off. After begging Edward, he finally told me what was wrong with her. Apparently Nessie was jealous about all the other girls, which completely annoyed Edward, however it was an innocent jealousy. But after I found this out I made it up to her by taking her to Boston and she finally started talking to me again.

Other then Ashlee's obsession, school went fine and it was actually a laugh with Alice and Jasper with me. I even kept my grades up with Jasper's help. And can you even imagine that I actually formed a friendship with him? I mostly think it had to do with Emmett not being around, but a friendship we forged.

I even applied to some college's close by from Carlisle's request. And when Edward kept pestering me, I actually applied to Dartmouth.

You may wonder how I could have even applied to Dartmouth and I wouldn't have been able to except that I got my SAT scores. After taking the test late my junior year, I figured I would have gotten mediocre results, especially with my pack responsibilities and a semester hiatus, but instead I did so well that I had a pick of most colleges, or that's what Edward told me. Everyone I told was very surprised. Not many people knew I had a fairly decent memory and that I tested well. But, yeah, everyone was shocked. The Cullen's even held a celebratory dinner for me and Esme even baked me a cake. However, it was nothing compared to the celebration I received in late May when I got a rather thick envelope in the mail accepting me to attend Dartmouth. I couldn't shake the feeling that one of the Cullen's bribed the admissions office with a monumental donation, though. Either way, I decided that I'd go to Dartmouth in the fall. After all, if I took some of the same courses I'd be there with Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

In June, I graduated high school with Alice and Jasper. All of the Cullen's--besides Blondie and Emmett--were present for the ceremony, but I desperately wished my dad, sisters, Leah, and my brothers could have been there. However, I understood why they couldn't. I was supposed to be an orphan and my real family would have raised far too many questions. I was just relieved that the charade was pretty much over. I hated to think of my dad dead when I had far too much experience in that matter.

The ceremony itself was very boring and it seemed to last forever, but I finally got my diploma with a standing ovation courtesy of the Cullen's. Nessie was the loudest of the bunch (Bella was the second loudest). Nessie was whooping and clapping and jumping up and down with a proud look in her mature brown eyes. After the ceremony Esme and Carlisle brought me out to eat in celebration where they gave me their graduation gift. It was a check paying for my college tuition. I thought it was too much, but I kept my mouth shut and smiled. After all, it was too late to apply for loans. And during that whole night, Esme documented it on a camcorder so she could send it to Billy for him to experience.

When school was finished, I got a summer job at a automotive shop doing oil changes to get together some money. Though I've accepted that I was now a part of the Cullen family and all the shiny baubles that came with it, I still wanted to earn my own money now that I was out of high school and technically an adult. So after saving my money for awhile, I spoke to Alice about investing in the stock market. So now I was in the stock market and making a lot of money with Alice's help.

During the last seven months, a lot of things changed.

Bella's powers changed. After many months of working on it, she was finally able to lift her shield without touching Edward now so he could see into her head. And after more practice it wasn't so hard for her to keep it up. Carlisle wondered, once he found out about this aspect of her shield, if she had any other untapped powers and if maybe the rest of his gifted family also had any. Especially when it came to Renesmee. Unfortunately, Alice wasn't having much luck in the vision department. Her visions got a bit clearer but they were still murky. She was contemplating getting help from that vampire, Zafrina.

But what changed the most was Nessie. Just in the span of seven months she grew from a seven year old to a ten year old physically. She was growing so much that it was actually frightening even though we knew she'd live forever. If her growth didn't slow down she'd look fifteen within the next year and add another six months to that she could look seventeen or eighteen. However, judging from how old Nahuel looked, we didn't think she'd stop aging at seventeen. Carlisle estimated that within the span of five more years she could look twenty. Other than that she was growing even more beautiful with age and that scared me too. I knew I had no plans to change my relationship with Nessie for several years, but I also knew she'd eventually start going to school once her aging ceased and I knew there would be competition. However, I'd rather not think about that for a very long time. After all, she was just a sister, a best friend to me right now.

Besides Nessie's physical growth, her mental growth was just as astounding. She no longer was home schooled anymore because she surpassed the typical high school studies, so Edward and Bella allowed her to start studying whatever she wanted with the exception of language and music. Edward continued teaching his daughter everything he knew about music, but language she could learn easily herself. (She would actually teach me key phrases in each language she'd learn). So far Nessie has learned Latin, Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Gaelic, and Japanese. I was even teaching her Quileute. Other than language and music, Nessie took an interest in philosophy, mythology, religion, and science. She'd read any type of book she had permission to read. At first, she had free reign until she got a hold of one of Blondie's romance novels. After that mess she needed permission. To be honest, just talking to Nessie half the time was an education in itself and I loved it. Don't get me wrong though, most of the time Nessie didn't display her intelligence to a high degree. She never used big words in public and hardly around us, but what she always had to say was fascinating and intelligent. I couldn't wait for the day when Nessie could fully show her intelligence.

Other than academics, Nessie showed interest in other things. She became extremely fascinated in learning to fight once she witnessed Jasper and Edward play fighting, but Edward put his foot down and told her that she was too young. After sulking for awhile, Nessie came up with a compromise that her parents could agree upon. Martial arts. Nessie also became interested in cooking and gardening and architecture. But what made me very happy was when she took an interest in cars.

However, when it came to Nessie nothing could surprise you. She was just plain old amazing!

____________________________________________________________________

"Why don't you two go inside and wash up before I make dinner?" Esme called over to Nessie and I from across the lawn where she was pruning a rose bush.

"Are you sure?" I asked, wiping the little bit of sweat off my forehead with my dirty hands and examining my handiwork.

Nessie turned her head in my direction, raised an eyebrow and said, "Everything seems about done. We've been working all day." She sighed and also wiped her forehead.

It's true, we have been working all day. From mid-morning to early evening and we were both tired and hungry which was making both of us cranky, though I was better at hiding it. Not to mention, we both needed showers. Nessie actually appeared haggard--dirt smeared clothes and skin, curls piled haphazardly upon her head, sweat beading upon her forehead, and she actually appeared a bit flushed from the sun--so I couldn't imagine what I looked like. All I can say is that we both weren't used to the heat. Though the sun was low in the sky it was still in the mid-eighties and humid. It was actually weird to sweat now. With our high body temperatures nothing felt warm to Nessie and I, however when you work all day in the sun and it was in the nineties, we actually started to sweat a little. Nessie didn't like it one bit. It was a hot August and I couldn't wait to go back to La Push.

Dropping my trowel, I grinned at Nessie and said, "I think you're right," and winked at her.

Feeling an unnatural breeze, I sensed that Esme was behind me now also examining the work we've done.

Looking up at her from my crouch expectantly, she smiled, laying a hand on my shoulder, saying, "Everything looks great. Now go wash up." She bent down and kissed my head and then Nessie's.

Nessie jumped to her feet with newfound energy.

I grinned, saying, "Sure, sure," as I stood up, brushing my hands off on my jeans.

"Dinner should be on the table shortly," Esme reminded us.

Taking my hand in hers, Nessie replied, "Okay, grandma."

Looking over my shoulder, I said, "See you inside, mom."

Esme's eyes sparkled at the word, mom.

Walking inside, hand in hand with Nessie, we made our way upstairs to our rooms. Separating, I walked into my bedroom and shut the doors. Going to my closet, I got a fresh pair of clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Towel drying my hair as I left the bathroom when I was clean, I found Nessie perched on my bed, freshly showered and waiting for me.

Studying each other for a solid minute, we both grinned and simultaneously said, "Alice is going to kill us!" and then laughed together.

It was true, though, we were both guaranteed death glares from Alice for our choice of attire. All I was wearing were cut off sweats and Nessie was dressed casually in PJ's and her wet hair was piled on top of her head. Of course, Alice wouldn't mind our attire if we were going to bed, but it was incidentally only seven at night.

Throwing my towel on my bed, I crossed to Nessie, rubbed my knuckles roughly against the top of her head and then flipped her over my shoulder, ignoring her protests and giggles.

Making my way down to the kitchen, I caught the scent of steak cooking and it made my mouth water.

In the living room, I spotted Alice who was rearranging the red roses in the crystal vases. She was picking out the wilted flowers and replacing them with the roses Esme had brought in the house. When she heard my approach and Nessie's giggles she glance up, but didn't say a word about our clothing, instead her lips thinned and her eyes darkened.

I smirked as I passed her to get to the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen, I found Esme and Bella making dinner while Edward set the table. There was no sign of Jasper so I figured he was in his study reading and Carlisle was working the night shift at the Hitchcock Medical Center located at Dartmouth college.

"Jacob!" Nessie squealed, punching me in the back and kicking her legs. "Let me down!"

Her stern words put a smile on my face. "Not until you say the magic word," I taunted.

"Puh-leaze…" Nessie amended with a slight sigh.

Chuckling, I teased with a mock stern voice, "That wasn't the magic word, Ness."

She groaned and then yelled, "Jacob Black! Set me down this instant!"

At that point I saw Edward roll his eyes. Clearing his throat, he said, "Put my daughter down right now, Jake, or you'll be eating your dinner on the floor like a real dog!"

"Touchy," I replied, but set Nessie down in her chair anyway. However, before I could straighten up, she hit me over the head and sat back with a self-satisfied grin on her face.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing my head, frowning.

Edward laughed at this little exchange, but choked off when he saw Bella's disapproving face.

"Renesmee," Bella sighed, shaking her head while she smashed something in a bowl, "Don't hit Jake, he was just teasing you."

Nessie's smile fell and an ashamed look took its place. "Sorry momma."

Though Nessie didn't see it, I saw Bella smile slightly at her apology. Bella could never stay mad or annoyed at Nessie. Nessie could get away with murder in her parents eyes. Hopefully, she'll never murder anyone though.

"I swear to God," Bella began to Esme, "That there are two children in the house rather than one."

Esme laughed while flipping over a steak. "Honestly, there is more then one child in this house. No matter how old every is in this house, no one can resist causing problems."

"I've noticed," Bella laughed shaking her head, obviously thinking about all the fights and teasing she's witnessed over the years.

I took this opportunity to cough and interrupt their discussion on immaturity. Turning to Esme and Bella, I asked, "So what's for dinner anyway? I smell the steak, but what else?"

"We're making steak, baked potatoes with all the fixings, rolls, corn on the cob, and for dessert strawberry shortcake," Bella answered with a smile. One thing that was certain about Bella was that she definitely knew how to cook.

I groaned and patted my stomach. "God, it's a wonder that I haven't gotten fat!"

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Grandma Esme, can you make sure my steak is really rare?" Nessie asked with an anxious look on her face that made me chuckle. Nessie only ate red meat when it was extremely rare.

"Sure thing, sweetie," Esme replied, turning off the burner and placing the steaks on a plate and bringing it to the table.

I also liked my steak really rare.

When everything was on the table and everyone was seated--Bella and Edward always sat with us when we ate even though they didn't eat--I loaded my plate up with everything while Nessie only took a small piece of steak and a roll (she hated veggies) and she had just went hunting the night before so her appetite was small.

After taking seconds, I looked up and asked, "So when are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Eleven in the morning we will be boarding our flight, so we will be leaving here at nine," Edward answered with a nod.

"Is everyone packed yet?" Bella asked, purposely gazing at me and Nessie.

We both shook our heads. We hadn't had time today to pack yet.

"Well, you two better do that when you're done eating, "Esme replied in a stern voice.

Of course, at that time Alice danced her way into the kitchen at the mention of clothes. "Don't worry Esme, I'll help them pack. I know exactly what they'll need."

Nessie and I both groaned and I saw Bella shudder. Obviously Alice has already gotten to her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are we staying in Forks for a whole month?" I asked. "Charlie and Sue's wedding isn't until the end of the month and it's only the second of August."

Alice laughed her wind chime laugh and ruffled my hair. "Silly boy, we're leaving so early because I'm helping Charlie and Sue with the planning." Excitement sparkled in her eyes.

"Please, for the love of God," Bella pleaded, "Don't make a big production out of it. You know how Charlie is."

"Charlie is exactly like you," Alice countered, smugly. "But you don't have to worry. I planned your wedding and it turned out fabulous and you have to admit you loved it!"

Bella groaned and rolled her eyes (a habit she picked up from Edward) and replied, "Sure, sure," in a patronizing way (which was a habit she picked up from me).

I laughed at Bella. She was always a weird one.

When dinner was over, Alice helped me pack for our trip to Forks. Two suit cases and a duffle bag and two hours later, I was finally packed. Alice made me pack about every style of clothing that was in my closet, including the suits that were hidden in the back. Multiple times we almost got into a fight when I fought her over certain choices of clothing, but after about thirty minutes I realized that there was no use in fighting, so I let Alice pack whatever she wanted. And during the whole two hours I had to listen to Alice complaining about my overlong hair. So far I've avoided a haircut from her and I had to admit my hair was getting way too long for phasing, but it was just too much fun watching Alice grimace and cringe when she saw my hair. However, a bad feeling took over me and I knew I'd be parting with my hair in the near future.

After Alice packed for me, she went to check on Nessie's progress. The house was silent for a few minutes, until Alice's voice rang out.

"How could you have not packed one dress? Haven't I taught you nothing?"

At that point I snuck out of the house, using my balcony and phased. Running into the forest, I felt Leah's mind join with mine.

_Hey, fearless leader, what's up?_ She asked. Through her eyes I saw a sparkling city and the golden gate bridge from her location. However, before I could answer, she saw the night in my mind and laughed. _Wow, the short one can nag, can't she?_

_You have no idea,_ I mentally sighed. _But she's not that bad. When appearance isn't on her mind she's pretty cool. Too hyper, yes, but cool nonetheless._

_God, you're whipped!_ She laughed, shaking her head.

I growled.

_Cool it, mighty leader, I was just joking._

I rolled my eyes and continued to run. _So when are you heading back to Forks?_ I asked.

Leah snorted and began to run. _Not sure, yet. I can't say that I'm totally thrilled about this marriage. A werewolves mother and a vampires father getting married? It's just plain weird._

_You don't have to tell me that. How do you think I feel when I think about how I imprinted on a half vampire half human? Don't get me wrong, I love Nessie, but it's a little weird when you think about it. Wolves and vampires aren't supposed to merge together, but here we are._ I sighed.

_Definitely, weird_, she concurred.

Running in silence for awhile, I finally noticed that Leah was heading North out of San Francisco.

_Wait! Are you headed back now?_ I asked in surprise, skidding to a halt, nails digging into the earth.

Leah stopped in her tracks and circled a couple of times before sitting back on her haunches. _Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. I haven't decided yet._

_Well, decide fast, because you're in the wedding and we're getting to Forks tomorrow afternoon and I'm sure Alice wants to get her hands on you fast._

_Oh, God, don't tempt me,_ Leah taunted, rolling her eyes. _Don't make me sick!_

I sighed. _Either way, do it to make Sue happy._

_Sure, sure. Whatever. _She amended and I smirked while I changed course to go back home.

Leah was silent now as she considered what I said and I knew she was breaking down and planning on running again to make it to Forks by tomorrow afternoon. She didn't want to disappoint her mother.

When I got to the edge of the forest, I said, _Goodnight Leah._

Before I got a chance to phase, I got a very pleasant sounding Leah back, saying, _'Night Jake._

Phasing back into my human form, I was a bit shocked at Leah's pleasant goodbye. It was in no way condescending or sarcastic or anything, it was just plain nice. And most surprising is that she called me Jake, instead of Jacob or fearless leader. Maybe the cockles of her heart were really unfreezing?

Jumping up to my balcony, I walked through the doors to find Nessie already curled up in a ball on my bed, sleeping--ever since we moved here, she's always slept in my bed--and all I could do was smile and I laid down next to her and she cuddled closer to me. A smile still played on my lips when I finally fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________

Okay, this is the end of Chapter 1 for Part Two of Black Dawn. Sorry for the long ass wait. I hope you liked it. It was a little bit of a pointless chapter, a set up for the next chapter. But I needed it to establish what everyone was up to and what was about to happen and such.

I'd also like to let you know that my posts will continue to be slow. I'm starting to baby-sit my aunt's kids next week at her house and her computer's crap so I have no idea how often I will be able to post. I'm hoping I'll be able to post at least once a week. However, since I will be babysitting, I'm sure I'll be extremely bored, so when I post I might have more then one chapter already written in my notebook. So hopefully, everything will equal out! LOL.

Please read and review. I love getting reviews and I'd like to thank the people who have left me your thoughts on Black Dawn.


End file.
